


Back in Time

by Chillervaniller97



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Children, Clexa, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Lexa Lives (The 100), Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Swearing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillervaniller97/pseuds/Chillervaniller97
Summary: Clexa-Children travel back in time by accident and meet their parents.A time travel au I should have finished three years ago, but will finish now. Better late than never, right?





	1. Good old times

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net. I never finished it  
and it gave me anxiety because of it so I’m gonna finish it now.  
I want to remake this story and change here and there a few cringy parts which  
my stupid younger self wrote. As always English is not my mother tongue and  
this isn’t proof read, so please call me out on my mistakes. Have fun guys.

It is a beautiful summer day. The teacher is telling something, but Anya doesn‘t seem to care what he says. She hates school. It‘s not like she isn‘t good in any subject, but who needs math to fight, right? Yes, she likes to fight and she is damn good at it. The firstborn of Heda and Wanheda, the born warrior. She is well known in the fight pits. Every day she trains there and everybody knows how good she is.

Anya stares out the window, a little breeze blows her dirty blonde hair. Green eyes scan the streets of Polis. She sees the people roam the market, little children chasing each other, a bird‘s flying unusually low – bam! He slams against one of the windows, poor birdy.

"So who can tell me what happened after Pike became Chancellor? Anya!?" The teacher hits her desk with his palm, startling Anya out of her observation.  
"Huh what?" Anya has no fucking idea what he said.

"Daydreaming again? If you keep this up, I‘m afraid you‘ll fail this class!"

Like she gives a fuck. Who needs history anyway? The present is important, not what some stupid Pike Chancellor did back then.

"JJ, tell your sister what Pike did, please" He says as he turns his head and faces the boy, who sits at Anya‘s right.

The boy scratches his brown hair and glances to his left, seeing his sister‘s eyeroll and hearing a quiet "Uggh".

"That‘s easy. He and 10 armed men killed 300 Trikru warriors, who were near Arkadia as a peace army to protect Skykru against the Ice Nation."

"What a fucking nerd" Anya mutters under her breathe.

"That‘s correct JJ." The teacher says and turns around to write something on the board.

RING RGING!

"Fucking finally." Anya sighs. She can go to the pits and train or maybe Nomon would spar with her? Either way, she is glad the lesson is over and that means they have a summer break for 3 months.

"You know that mum told us about that, right?" Sky blue eyes stare into forest green one.

"Whatever JJ." They´re walking the corridor out of school and into freedom.

As they enter the streets of Polis Anya takes a deep breath, she is free now. Ok only 3 months, but it‘s better than nothing, right?

The Twins are making their way home, or at least JJ wants to. Anya stops at the pits, which is on their way. She takes a sword out of the pile of weapons and swings it several times.

"Hey Losers!" A boy calls from across the pit, who makes his way to the twins. He has brown hair and bright brown eyes with a dimple on his chin.

"If you call me Loser one more time, I swear to god I will kick your sorry ass!" Anya threats the boy.

"Nomon and mum wouldn‘t let you." Kai pokes his tongue out.

Who would know that a 14 year old could be such a little shit? Sometimes she wants a sister instead of two brothers, that would be easier.

Maybe not, they would get into more fights probably.

Anya turns around and jumps over the 2 meter high fence into the pit. There is already a man twice her size, smirking at her.

Anya runs forward and strikes at him. The man blocks the blow with his sword. The sounds of metal on metal can be heard. Anya takes a step back, ducks and kicks her leg at the man‘s shin. He howls and waves his sword at her. Anya avoids the sword, brings her own up and smashes the butt of into the man‘s nose. The satisfying crack of bone can be heard. The man stumbles back, surprised and dizzy from the attack. Anya moves forward and kicks her foot at his chest, he falls flat to the ground. She kicks his sword from his hand and brings her own down his throat. Check mate. 10 seconds. Not bad for a 16 year old. No not at all.

The people around the pit cheer.

Anya turns to her brothers and addresses JJ. "Come on, take a sword and fight me."

He scoffs. He‘s no fighter and she knows it. But he knows his sister damn well, she likes to provoke him.

"You know I don‘t fight. The only weapon-"

"Is your mind." She finishes. "I doubt your mind can protect you from Raiders or other threats brother, but keep dreaming and live in your dreamworld full of flowers and sunshine."

He scoffs. "And you‘re only a savage who can‘t articulate herself!"

"Ohhhh 1:0 for JJ! Man Anya he crushed you haha." Of course Kai has to say something.

Anya grits her teeth at JJ.

"Nice teeth sister, didn‘t had them in white anymore?"

Anya glares at Kai. If looks could kill he would be dead, at least 20 times.

"You little shit" She runs forward and over the 2 meter high fence. Meanwhile Kai runs screaming in the direction of the Polis tower.

The streets of Polis are full, so he can‘t avoid to bump into a few people. But he doesn‘t care, not if an angry and pissed off Anya is hot on his heels. No definitely not.

He arrives at the Polis tower shortly after. Panting and afraid what his sister might do to him if he doesn‘t find one of his parents to hide behind.

He makes his way inside, looking around.

"Do you know where my Mum is?" He asks one of the guards, still panting and very flustered.

"She is with Heda at an important summit in the throne room. They wish not to be disturbed." He answers blankly.

The boy stumbles into the elevator and says to one of the guards that he wishes to get to the top floor. As the doors of the elevator closes, he sees Anya, sweaty and angry.

The elevator goes up, he is save. For now.

"Grrrr! Wait till I get you Kai." She pants angrily. "Up to the top floor." She commands one of the guards. She wouldn‘t be on time to catch him, but she would get him.

DING!

The elevator comes to a stop, the top floor. Kai runs out of the elevator and down the corridor. He can hear a Ding of another elevator. ‚Shit Anya‘ he thinks.

Kai is now in front of the throne room. He opens the door and bursts in, the guards at the door were too occupied by Anya‘s yelling at the end of the corridor.

In the room are several Ambassadors. The great Heda is seated in her throne at the end of the room.

All eyes are on Kai now, who is running in the direction of his Nomon. But the angry look on her face makes him rethink his decision and he turns right to where Clarke is seated.

"Mum she wants to kill me! Help me!" He yells and hides behind her. One second later a very angry Anya storms into the room. She looks all Ambassadors in the eye, daring them to say something. Her eyes lands on her Mother and then on Kai, who‘s shaking out of fear.

"The summit is over. Leave us!" Heda commands.

Every Ambassador stands and leaves the room. As the door close behind them Lexa speaks "What is the meaning of this?" She sounds calm, but everyone knows she is pissed.

"We were at the pits, I said something and then she wanted to kill me." Kai answers fast.

"You will pay for that Kai." Anya says angrily.

"Stop it Anya, leave your brother alone." Clarke speaks sternly.

Kai steps out of his Mother‘s protection and looks at his sister, who mouths a silent "soon" to him.

The door opens and JJ walks in, looking at his family. He smirks at Anya and gives Kai a high five. They are brothers, and brothers have to stick together. Sure he shares a special bond with his sister, they´re twins after all, but Anya deserved this.

"Hi Mum." He kisses her on the cheek. "Hi Nomon." He steps in front of her and she gets a kiss as well. JJ is not afraid to show emotions.

"How was school?" Clarke asks her children.

"Good" "I‘m glad it‘s over" "Can‘t complain" The three of them say at once. Clarke chuckles and looks at Anya. The way she stands, the way she looks. An exact image of her and Lexa. And then she turns and puts her hand on top of Kai‘s head ruffling his semi - long hair.

They are all a part of her and Lexa. The thoughts let her heart swell with love. She is glad she has this with Lexa, that they worked around the betrayal.

Pike and all who had helped him had paid the prize, yes even Bellamy. All of them died a death by 1000 cuts. Jus drein jus daun. It couldn‘t be avoided anymore.

Kane became Chancellor and Skykru was part of the coalition again, the 13th clan. After that Lexa asked Clarke to marry her and she couldn‘t say no. She knew she loved Lexa a long time back then. Back when they fought against Pauna. "It‘s okay. You‘re save." Those were the words Lexa said to her and those were the words when she knew she cared about Lexa.

Shortly after the marriage she got pregnant with the twins. She couldn‘t be happier.

If someone at the Ark had said to her that she would fall from the sky, marry a Grounder Commander, who commands an entire army and that she’ll gives birth to the twins at the age of 19 and to Kai at the age of 21, she would say they were totally crazy. As she was imprisoned and waited for her death. So a child was out of question and 3? Totally unthinkable. But now she has 3 gorgeous children. To say she is happy is an understatement.

"Since you interrupted the summit you won‘t have a say anymore where we‘ll go on our vacation." Lexa says stoic, but a slight twitch at her lips can be seen if you look hard enough.  
An audible groan can be heard. Lexa smirks and turns around, so now her back faces the others.  
"We are going into the forest, a 3 hours ride on horseback away from New TonDC. It‘s really beautiful there, you‘ll like it." She turns around to watch her children‘s expression.

Kai pouts and huffs a sigh "Oh no, how boring. Can Artemis come at least with us?"

Artemis, the daughter of Octavia and Lincoln. Tan skin with hazel eyes and a year older than Kai. They grew up together and are best friends. She is very smart for her age, quite the opposite than Kai, who‘s childish. A perfect contrast.

"Yes of course she can come. I’ll call for Lincoln and ask him if he and Octavia want to come too." Clarke answers her son.

Lexa observes the expression of her other son. JJ‘s attempts to hide his annoyance doesn‘t go past her. She knows her children well. And one thing she knows for certain is that JJ is all brain. He would happily spend his whole vacation in a library. But JJ says nothing, he doesn’t want to upset his Nomon.  
Lexa knows what expression Anya would have, but she glances briefly to her anyway. Anya has a smile on her lips. She loves the outdoors, it means she could go on hunts and learn to be a better gona.  
"So it is set then, the forest it is." Lexa‘s answer is final.

"Knock knock." Kai says to Artemis, who sits on top of a brown horse and looks annoyed because that is the sixth joke Kai tells.

It is early in the morning and birds are chirping happily.

"Oh no, please don‘t Kai." Artemis hates those jokes. They‘re not even funny.

"Ask." Kai pleas.

"Fine. Who is there?" Artemis asks annoyed.

"Iva." Kai smirks.

"Iva who?" She says, more annoyed than before.

"I‘ve a sore hand from knocking!" He bursts into a fit of laughter now.

Artemis rolls her eyes. Octavia and Clarke who ride behind them share a look. A quiet conversation between them.

‘From who does he have that?‘

‘Definitely not from me.’

At the front rides Lexa with Lincoln deep in conversation. Next to them Anya and JJ.

The ride goes on like that. Till they arrive 4 hours later in New TonDC to rest for 1 hour and then ride to the small creek, 3 hours away from here.  
All dismount and are happy to be able to rest a little.

The people greet them and several times you can hear ‘Heda’ and ‘Wanheda’ as one of the greetings.  
All kids gather around the fire to eat a little. Octavia and Lincoln are with them.

Lexa and Clarke lock eyes with each other, the glint in Clarke’s can’t be missed. Both of them excuse themselves to make preparations for the rest of the ride. Lexa enters the war room, which is the same old room 17 years ago. When Clarke warned Lexa about the missile. It still stands.

They walk into the room, Lexa turns around and as soon as she does, Clarke crashes they lips together. The kiss is passionately. Lexa leans into it and feels Clarkes tongue touching her bottom lip. She grants entrance by parting her lips. Tongues fighting for dominants. Lexa hums and Clarke responses by squeezing Lexa’s waist. They break for air and soon only they foreheads touch, breathing the same air in.  
Who knows that both would jump each other even after 17 years of marriage?

"We have to do preparations, Clarke."

"You know damn well that we don’t have to do any preparations." She smirks.

"Soon, ai hodens. After we arrive at the hut." Lexa chuckles and gives her one last peck on the lips.

She takes a step back from Clarke and takes her by the hand, leading her to the exit. But before Clarke climes the stairs back up, Lexa spins her around  
“Jok em” She kisses the blonde hard and full of fire. The kiss is messy and full of lust. Lexa shoves a hand inside Clarkes pants and feels her wetness. Clark gasps and moans when Lexa starts to circle her clit. The brunette starts to rub faster and at the same time massages Clarkes left breast. Clarke moans louder but is muffled by the brunettes mouth. She comes not shortly after and bites into Lexa’s neck, leaving an angry red mark.

“After we arrive at the hut, huh?” Clarke chuckles and kisses Lexa one last time.

As they arrive at the fire, they sit next to Octavia and Lincoln. The kids chat with one another. Soon the hour is over and they mount their horses yet again.  
JJ groans, how will he survive another 3 hours of horse riding? Everything hurts.

To say the ride was boring was an understatement, so JJ takes a book out of his saddle bag and reads it. He made sure that he took enough stuff to read with him. His books are mainly about history. About the old world and about the legendary story of his two mothers. He just loves history, alright?

Anya is muscles and he is all brains. It’s not like he is lanky, he has muscles. Not as defined as Anya’s but he is proud of his baby abs and little muscular biceps. He’s good looking, handsome even.

What else would come out if you combine the genes of Clarke and Lexa, right?

"There is a big hut near the creek, where we resident for the 2 weeks." His Nomon addresses all and interrupts his reading.

"How many bedrooms are there?"

"Four bedrooms and before you ask each room has a restroom." She answers her daughter.

"Four rooms, that means we have to share." Says Artemis and looks to Anya, who gives her a little smile.

Anya likes Artemis, they grew up together. Even if Anya is one year older than her, she doesn’t treat her any less than her equal.

As they arrive it is late afternoon and everybody is happy to not ride another 7 hours, at least not till the 2 weeks are over.

"The biggest bedroom belongs to Artemis and me!" shouts Anya, grabs Artemis’s hand and drags her running into the hut and up the stairs. Anya’s hand feels warm and soft and even after releasing her hand, she still feels a tingle.

"No way, it’s ours!" shouts Kai back and runs after them.

JJ only sighs, this would be 2 long weeks for him. He is now the last of the children among the adults. JJ glances briefly to them and then goes after the others.

"Octavia. Lincoln. Your bedroom is the second door on the left and ours is on the very end. Make yourselves comfortable, please." Lexa says to them before she goes to the horses to feed them. Lincoln follows after her, but not before he gives his wife a quick kiss.

"How did Lexa knows that the kids didn’t claim those?"

"Because they’re the smallest." Answers the blonde.

After they ate something for dinner, all of them were glad to fall into bed. A 7 hours ride is really tiring.

Lexa and Clarke make their way to their bedroom, passing every child’s room. Out of JJ’s and Kai’s room they can hear Kai telling one of his not so funny jokes.

"From who does he have that?" asks Lexa and turns to look at her wife. Clarke chuckles, puts an arm around her wife and shakes her head. Her father, Jake Griffin, was always a little comedian.

In the girl’s room they hear giggles. Lexa and Clarke smile at each other. This were the moments they loved. This were the moments they fought for and cherish.

The next morning arrived. A sunbeam lands on Anya’s face. She groans and throws an arm over her eyes to cover them, but is irritated because she can’t move. She looks down and sees Artemis, who is cuddled up into her and embraces her, so Anya’s arms are in a vice like grip.

The blonde starts to blush hard and did the room get hotter? ‘SHIT SHIT SHIT’

"Artemis can you please get off me?" Anya says annoyed to masks how embarrassed she is to feel all these feelings for her friend.  
"Mmmhhh five more minutes Nomon." She says groggily.

Anya rolls her eyes at that and huffs. "Yesterday you laid in your bed, how does it come that I didn’t noticed that you came here?"

"You slept like a baby." Artemis answers, eyes still closed. Half asleep she hugs Anya even tighter and slings a leg over the blonde legs.

Anya’s mind races a mile per minute. She can’t think anymore, only feel the warmth that radiates off of Artemis warm and soft body. “Fuck” she whispers to herself.  
After 10 minutes Artemis rolls off her and Anya is free, she stands up as soon as possible like she was burned.

"You have to stand up, it’s almost midday."

"Mmmh huh" Is the only response Anya gets from her, so she goes to the restroom to make herself ready for the day.

Today is the day that she would go on a hunt along with her Nomon, Octavia and Lincoln. That would be fun. She would really enjoy this. And maybe that will distract her enough so she won’t have to think about Artemis.

As she makes her way out of the bedroom and into the hall, she sees Octavia and greets her.

"Artemis’s still asleep?"

The blonde gets flustered at the mentioning of a certain brunette who was pressed against her mere minutes ago. “What? Uh yeah she is still asleep.” She flashes an awkward smile.

Octavia looks at her a little confused “Well, tell her to wake up or I come with a bucket of cold water and make her. Vacations are no excuse to sleep past twelve and be lazy.”

“Sure aunt Octavia” She hurries into the room they share and stops in front of her bed. Her bed in which Artemis sleeps.

She huffs, because she is annoyed with herself. ‘Stupid body. Stupid hormones. Stupid Me’ She rants inside her head. Why did she has those feelings?  
“Artemis please wake up.” No reaction from the brunette what so ever. Anya huffs again and searches the room for something useful. She lets her eyes roam and they land on Artemis empty bed. Anya makes her way to the bed and picks a pillow up.

“That should do the trick.” She says to herself and swings it at the girl who sleeps in her bed. It lands straight at the girls face and she falls out of shock from the warm bed onto the cold hard floor.

“Ouch Anya. What the fuck?!” Artemis is wide awake and angry. She reaches for the pillow and strands up. In one swift movement Artemis throws the pillow in her direction.  
Anya steps out of the way, so the pillow doesn’t hit her but at the same time something heavy collides with her and knocks the air out her lungs.  
Artemis has tackled her to the ground and reaches for the blondes wrists. She fixates them above the blondes head and straddles her at the same time. Anya is trapped under her.  
They’re face to face now, Anya can feel Artemis warm breath on her face and it starts to turn red. As if the brunette knows what she does to the blonde, she comes closer and holds the position several seconds. The air is hot around them or is it just their breathes combined?

“Artemis get off me.” It’s a weak plea, barley a whisper.  
“Don’t do this again or I’ll hold you in this position a lot longer.” The younger girl says with a smirk on her face.  
Although Anya is physically stronger than the brunette, it seems all her strength leaves her when said brunette is close to her.  
Artemis stands up, gets to the restroom and leaves a flustered blonde on the floor. As soon as the door closes Anya lets out a breath she didn’t knew she was holding. ‘Stupid’ she curses silently inside her head.

The blonde makes her way down the stairs into the living room. Lexa and Clarke are sitting on the couch, speaking in hushed voices.  
"You’re up? Can we go hunting now?"  
"Yes Anya, we will." Says Lexa to her daughter.  
"After that we could do a little picnic and eat the game that you caught?" Clarke suggests.  
Lexa nods at Clarke. "See you in an hour." She gives her a quick kiss.

Octavia, Anya and Lexa make their way outside to Lincoln, who is already by the horses, feeding them.

Clarke leans back, she really enjoys the free time. It’s really rare to not have any duties. Both, Lexa and her, made sure their got at least one vacation per year. To spent time with the kids, as a family. So she makes sure to enjoy those 2 weeks. She smiles as she hears JJ, who is making his way downstairs.

"Morning honey, did you slept well?" She got a kiss on the cheek.  
"Morning. Yes, you?"  
"Yeah. Your Nomon, Anya, uncle Lincoln and aunt Octavia are out hunting, so we will have a picnic in the afternoon."  
"Sounds like a good plan. Want me to help you preparing it?"

Clarke smiles, how could she get so lucky? JJ was always a boy who asks everyone if they could use a hand. Just like her father. She named him well, Jake Junior.  
"Yes thank you, follow me into the kitchen."

The hunt was good, they caught a boar and 3 rabbits. Lexa was really proud of her daughter, because she helped her to kill the boar.  
Picnic’s ready and they’re making their way to the creek.

"Hey Artemis. Did you hear about the guy who’s whole left side was cut off?" Kai grins. Artemis gives him one of her best death glares.  
"He is all right now." He laughs.

"Tell me again why we are friends?" Artemis asks seriously.  
The boy shrugs "You love them, admit it."  
"Yeah right." She huffs and runs to the front, where her mother is.

"You know, you should really stop with those jokes, they’re not funny." JJ says with a smile on his face.  
"You have no sense of humor brother. All of you." The last part was said a little louder, so everyone would hear.

After 20 minutes they arrive at the creek. Lincoln and JJ spread a big blanket onto the ground, so everyone could sit on it.  
10 minutes into the picnic, Kai asks Artemis if she would like to play hide and seek.

“Nah I pass, Kai. Aren’t we a little to old to be playing?” She asks.  
“Pfff. No, you’re never too old to play. Come on, it’ll be fun. Isn’t it like tradition or something?”  
Artemis said nothing, instead she ignored him, but Kai knew exactly what to do. “Please. Please. Please. Please. Plea-”  
“Ughh fine, just stop and I’ll play.” She said annoyed and Kai only grinned. "It’s no fun if we are only 2."  
"So? We could ask our parents." Kai responses.

It was no surprise that the adults declined the offer.  
"Please Nomon, play with us." Kai pleas.  
"No goufa, why don’t you ask you’re siblings. I’m sure JJ would play with you."  
At the mentioning of his name, JJ looks up from his book.  
"JJ? Would you play hide and seek with us?" He gives his brother his best innocent smile that he could muster.  
"No, that is a child game." He starts reading again. Kai pouts and looks to his Mum.  
"JJ. Anya. Please play with your brother, we are on a vacation after all. Nobody would see."  
"What?! No, I’m no goufa!" Anya complains."

Clarke looks at her wife. A silent conversation between them.  
‘Tell your daughter to play with her brother, or you will sleep on the couch tonight.’  
"Anya you will play with him, if you don’t I’ll banish you from the upcoming hunt." Lexa says to her daughter.  
"Nomon you can’t do this!" Lexa fixes her with a stern look. "Fine." Anya sighs defeated.

"Sweet! You both count to 30 and we hide. Come Artemis." Kai stands up and runs into the woods along with Artemis.  
"Be careful Artemis!" Lincoln shouts to his daughter before she too vanished into the woods.

"We should better count to 30 now." Suggests JJ.  
"Fuck the counting I’ll go now." Anya stands up and is about to run after them.  
"Anya Elizabeth Griffin!" Anya stops dead in her track. If her mum addresses her with her full name, then she knows shit is about to hit the fan. "First: Language. And Second: You will sit down and count to 30, young Lady."

Anya groans and turns around. Sitting down again she begins to count under the watchful eye of her mother.  
For her mother Kai is the baby of the family. She protects him like a lioness her cub. Sure she protects JJ and her just as much as Kai, but you now, since he’s the youngster and all that.  
After they counted, they stand up and make their way into the woods.

"What a stupid game!"  
"Don’t be mad, we all used to play that together. I remember that you played it at last years vacation." JJ smirks at her.  
Anya huffs. Yes, he was right, they played hide and seek very often. And Anya enjoyed it. She was so good, that she was hidden for 3 hours till her Nomon found her. And she was 6 back then.  
They’re looking around, looking for a good place to hide.  
"We should split up to cover more ground." Anya suggests. Getting into strategy tactics.

"Good idea. You’ll go this direction and I’ll go there." Just as JJ finishes his sentence, both fall into a huge gap. Landing flat on their backs. Rubble falls over the twins, both groaning in pain.

"Shit, I think I broke every bone in my body." Anya moans a little over dramatic.  
"Where are we?" JJ asks as he stands up, holding his shoulder.  
Anya stands as well and looks up. "There is no way we could climb that."  
The hole is at least 5 meters deep. No way to climb all the way up. JJ looks around. "Look, there is a tunnel." He points out.  
"Seems like we don’t have any other option. Let’s go then." Anya turns to her brother who nods.

The twins make their way to the dark tunnel, just as they’re step into it, light floods it.  
"Looks like an abandoned bunker." JJ observes the lamps at the ceiling. Both then look at each other. Green eyes full of fear and adventurousness, blue eyes full of wonder and dread.  
At the end of the tunnel is a white door. Anya and JJ share a look once more, not sure what to find behind it.  
"It’s maybe the only way out here JJ. Help me open it."

Both push against the door, which is making a squeaky noise. Probably because it wasn’t opened for the past 120 years?  
The room is all white. White walls and a white floor. In the middle of the room is only one thing, a little table with a shiny round object on top of it. Like a little ball out of pure silver.

"What the fuck is this?" The blonde asks her brother.  
"I have no idea." JJ moves forward and examines it.

"So we stuck here. Fuck this vacation and fuck Kai who wanted to play this fucking game!" Anya sets her jaw in anger.

JJ, now finished eying the object stretch out to touch it. Just as his fingers touch the silver ball he gets sucked up into a black hole.  
"JJ!" Anya screams. She can’t believe what just happened. Can’t believe her eyes. They played a trick on her, right? No, this was real.

"Fuck." Anya whispers and threads her fingers through her hair. She looks back to the door, back into the tunnel. No, going back wasn’t an option. She wouldn’t get out of here, so she moves forward. Extends her hand, but stops right after her fingers can touch the shiny object.  
"Fuck it." She says, squeezes her eyes shut and touches it.

ZIP

Bang. She falls. "Ouch!" What was that? Did she said that? No she didn’t hurt herself, she landed soft. On something soft. Or rather on someone?

"Get off me!" The person says angrily. Wait! This voice, she knows this voice. She would recognize this voice everywhere.  
Anya turns around and comes face to face with her mother. Or rather a younger version of her.

"What the fuck?" Anya stares wide eyed at Clarke.  
"Yeah I could say the same thing. Would you mind to get off me now?" She says annoyed. Shit, that’s right, she still lays on top of her. Anya gets up like her mother was on fire and she got burned. Clarke stands as well looking up to the small building, which is about 5 meters high.  
"Did you just jumped off that building?" Clarke asks her skeptically.

"What?" Anya asks irritated. She looks up, that’s a good excuse. She couldn’t just tell her that she was her future daughter, who got sucked up into the past by a fucking ball. No, definitely not.  
"Yeah sorry about that, I just…erm…practiced flying?" What the actual fuck did she just said?! ‘Seriously Anya you couldn’t come up with something less stupid?’  
That wasn’t the best excuse, but what can she do now?  
Clarke frowns and mutters under her breathe "Stupid Grounders."

"Excuse me?" Anya asks, did she just heard that right. But it’s too late to get an answer, Clarke is walking away from her. It seems like she wants to go to the Polis tower. It hit her then, what if she crushes a butterfly and the whole future would change. What if she wouldn’t exist anymore, vanish into thin air? No, she just felt on top of her mother and held a conversation with her. THIS could lead to her disappearance.  
She has to find her brother. What if he does something stupid. Maybe he is now with their Nomon, that would be the only logic guess.

"Hey wait!" Clarke turns around, looking really annoyed. "Do you know where Nom - Heda is?" That was close.  
"Why do everybody think I would know where she is?" She answers angrily staring into the same green forest eyes like Lexa’s. Then she softens a little bit “Are you one of her nightbloods in training?”  
"Yes." Anya says and this wasn’t even a lie. She inherited the gene for black blood. "So do you know where she is?"

Clarke turns around and leaves.  
Anya runs after her, falling into her step. "Look, it’s really important, maybe you could name some places where she hangs out or something."  
Clarke glances at her and huffs. "Maybe the Polis tower? You as one of her students should now that."  
"Thank you I couldn’t tell." Anya responses sarcastically. "So you go to the tower right?"  
"Yeah"  
"Ok cool, I’m going with you."  
"Whatever."


	2. Traveler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, thank you for the feedback las night! I'm glad some people like the things I write ^-^  
As I mentioned in the comments, I will update daily. The story I post here is majorly altered as the story which I posted at ff.net three years ago. If you want to read it anyway, you can do that. I have the same username and title at ff.net.  
Have fun guys.

"_What are the three pillars of being a Commander_?" Lexa sits in her throne. In front of her the Nightbloods.

"_Wisdom_."

"_Compassion_."

"_And strength_."

BAM JJ falls to the ground, directly in front of Lexa’s feet.

"Why do I always have to fall out of great highs?" He groans. The Nightbloods gasp. Lexa stands up and stares at JJ, meanwhile the guards are picking him up. Holding him by his arms.

Shit, what happened? First he was in that white room under the forest in some bunker and now? Now he stands in the throne room in front of…his Nomon? But why does she look so young?

The children are whispering to one another.

Titus claps his hands "_Nightbloods, follow one of the guards outside. You all will be training in the pits now_."

A guard lets go of JJ and escorts the children out of the room.

Lexa looks up to the ceiling. Nobody could be up there and jump in front of her without of her notice. So how could he? Lexa sets her jaw. She turns to the guards "Arrest him." She says stoic. Just as the guards can drag JJ away, he speaks.

"Wait! I don’t know what happened, but you can’t just arrest me." JJ begs. But Lexa doesn’t seem to care.

"Stop." Titus steps in. He is now in front of JJ and rolls his sleeve up. On the inside of his forearm is the infinity mark, the sacred symbol. It is black, just like a tattoo and it takes up the majority of JJ’s forearm.

No he has no tattoos, Anya is the twin with tattoos. But why does he have this symbole on his arm? This is getting really crazy. "What is this Titus." The brunette addresses him. "He has the sacred symbol. The prophecy is true."

"What prophecy? Speak Titus." She commands.

"They come in time were they are desperately needed." He explains.

"Who?" Lexa is getting angry, she wants answers and fast.

"The Travelers." Titus says to Lexa and turns to JJ who frowns, deep in thoughts.

"No that can’t be, he travelled in time because of this silver ball?" He thinks out loud, understanding now fully that he traveled through time.

Just as Lexa wanted to say something more the door bursts open.

All looking in its direction.

Clarke comes in, followed by a girl. "The Queen is not fighting, why should you?" Clarke asks Lexa. The blonde can’t afford to waste any more time.

Forgetting for a moment what just happened she turns her head to Clarke, not fast enough to answer her. "The Queen’s strength is not in doubt." Titus answers for Lexa.

Anya, who is now standing next to JJ, looks down on his tattoo. She narrows her eyes at that. "Cool tattoo bro." She smirks as she looks up to his face. "That must be the day Nomon fights against Roan and kills the Queen." JJ says to himself as he observes the conversation between his two mothers. This doesn’t get past Titus.

"I did preparations. Your people will be save, as I vowed they’re would." Lexa assures the blonde and turns around.

"This is not just about my people." Did Lexa heard that right?

"Whatever JJ. Now come on, we need to leave." She commands and looks to the guards holding her brother. Ok, so leaving was out of option. "Sorry to decline your offer Anya." He snaps, he is angry. There must be a logical explanation to all that. But he can’t find one.

"You don’t stands a chance against Roan" Clarke argues. The Commander turns around to face her. "You’ve never seen me fight" Lexa is getting annoyed. Why doesn’t Clarke has any faith in her?

"No, but I saw him kill three men in the time it took the first one to hit the ground" The blonde counters back.

"Don’t snap at me JJ, it’s your fault that we are in this situation." Angry green eyes glare at JJ.

"But who begged to go to the forest for our vacation, me or you?" He hates the outdoors, he’s the complete opposite of his sister.

"If you’re right. Today’s the day my spirit will choose it’s successor. And you need to except that." Lexa tells her.

"Like hell I do." She spats and turns around, just as she wants to leave she hears yelling.

"But if you didn’t touched this fucking ball, we wouldn’t be here!"

"It’s not my fault this thing sucked me in! And besides, who told you to touch it too?!"

"Maybe because it was the only way out of this shitty bunker!"

"Shof op!" Lexa commands in an angry tone. Who were those kids anyway?

But the twins don’t care. They’re in full sibling-fight-mode now.

"I’m the firstborn so I have to make sure you’re safe!"

"I’m more than capable to take care of myself! Maybe you’re the firstborn. But really?! You don’t act like one!"

The blonde opens her mouth and closes it again. This hit her hard. She is angry now. Why was JJ not thankful that she looked out for him? All her life she helped him, against bullies or other threats. How can he be so entitled!? The blonde moves forward, takes JJ by the shoulders and smashes they heads together. CRACK. JJ’s nose breaks. Blood flows freely down his face onto his shirt. The boy clamps his hands to his nose and groans in pain. Anya grits her teeth at him. She is the firstborn, so JJ has to listen to her. And how dare he complains that she wants to protect him? This time travel thing could have killed JJ and she took the risk of getting the same fate. Anya gives JJ one last look, turns around and leaves. Leaving everybody dumbstruck.

Titus commands two of the guards to go after the angry teenager. He has observed their whole conversation and knows for certain that the prophecy is real. That this two were Travelers, who came to the past to help them. The children of Heda he discovered.

"Your student is as stubborn as you are." The blonde speaks to the Commander.

"She is not one of my student, Clarke. And I do not know her at all." Lexa frowns.

"But she said she was a Nightblood." The blonde frowns as well and turns to the boy on her left. He whimpers in pain and tries desperately to stop the bleeding. Clarke shakes her head at that, steps in front of him and moves his hands away from his nose.

"She got you good. At three I’ll set your nose, ok?" The boy nods.

"Ok. 1. 2." Crack. "3."

"Argg! You said at three." JJ says sulky.

The door opens once more and in are coming two guards dragging a pissed off Anya with them. One of the guards is sporting a black eye. "Let me go!" She shouts at them, but they’re ignore her, doing their duty. Anya kicks and trashes in their grip.

"So Titus, I believed you wanted to say something more about this prophecy." Lexa addresses the bald man.

"Show me her right arm." Titus commands the guards. The guard with the black eye takes Anya’s right arm roughly and the other rolls her sleeve up. On her forearm is the same tattoo JJ’s has, the sacred infinity symbol.

"The prophecy says that Travelers come in times were they are desperately needed. Travel through time and knowing the future. Those children are Travelers, they bear the sacred symbol." Titus speaks.

"JJ tell them nothing." Anya interrupts her brother, who wanted to say something to that. She doesn’t want to risk changing the future more. "If you want to prevent changing the future, I’m afraid it’s too late. We already changed it." JJ says with a sad expression.

"You’re from the future?" Clarke asks as she raises her eyebrows. The two nod. This getting crazier by the minute. ‘First this shit with the reincarnation and now time travel. Fuck it, I just asks them.’ "Tell me, will Heda die today in the fight against Prince Roan?" Titus chuckles, the two were oblivious to all. "What was that Titus?"

Lexa turns to him. "Do you mock me?" She titles her head up, looking him down.

"No, Heda. It is only that if your spirit will be released today, these two wouldn’t be hear." He looks to the two teenagers.

‘Shit, why does he has to be such a sneaky bastard and overhear our conversation?’ Anya thinks.

The gears in Lexa’s head are working. No that can’t be, she would never have children. No Commander has ever had children. After a few seconds she looks wide eyed at Titus and then to the teenagers.

"Does Titus speak the truth? Are you my children?" Lexa’s eyebrows are knitted together. She observes every feature of the two. Brown hair with blue eyes, dirty blonde hair with green eyes. ‘Alright, so the brown hair of the boy and the green eyes of the girl are from me. But from who do their have the blonde hair and blue-‘

She looks briefly to Clarke who stares at the teenagers curiously. ‘No, that doesn’t make any sense. But the two are the perfect image of us’.

"Yes, we are you’re children." Anya sighs and looks to the ground. What will happen now? They changed the future enormously.

"Then prove it." Lexa demands.

JJ and Anya share a look. What do they do now? ‘Right, I just tell her something nobody would know about her. Unless she told them’ "You met Anya when you where 5 years old, she made you her second with 6 and you completed your training with the age of 12. On that day you received your tattoo, which you bare on your upper right arm.” Anya chuckled as she thought about the next part. “You told me you cried for three days, because it was inflamed. That idiot who pierced you didn’t have his tools leaned properly.”

Lexa’s eyes widen. Only she and her mentor, Anya, knew about that. She made sure nobody would see her for three days. ‘They’re telling the truth, they are indeed my children’ At this thought, she had this weird feeling in her chest. Adoration. Hope for a better future. Piece among all clans and a world in which all children could flourish.

"See Clarke, nothing to worry about." Lexa smiles at the blonde. But one question burns under her fingernails. Who is the father? This doesn’t make any sense.

"Yeah. I’m sorry if I was worried about what will happen to my people if you might die." She scoffs. This was a lie. Clarke was worried about Lexa. "So what will happen? You’ll kill Roan and then what?"

Fuck it. They’re already fucked up so why not tell them? "No, actually she spares him and kills the Ice Queen instead." JJ tells her. Lexa looks at him, a glint in her eye. She waited too long for this day. The day, at which the Ice Queen would die, killed by her own hands. Jus drein jus daun for Costia. "Then Roan will become King. He is part of the family actually." He smiles, he is after all the donor of his siblings and him.

They don’t see him as a father, more than a cool uncle, because he spoils them way too much. After their solved all issues out with Skykru, a search party of them found a little island. On this island there was a little mansion with a lab and high tech things and machines. Among those machines was one which could fusion genes together. So they’re merged both Lexa’s and Clarke’s eggs and voilà it became one. All they’re needed was a donor, who would give his sperm. Roan was the best candidate. After that Abby implanted the fertilized eggs inside Clarke. So yes, the twins were intended.

"Yeah right, Roan is family. Lexa can’t even stand him. Is he your father?" Clarke says the last part a little bitter. She wanted to know more about those children, about Lexa’s future life. After all she has strong feelings for the Commander. And now she knows she has no chance anymore. Sure she told her with "I’m not ready." Not yet." that she needed time, but who would think she ruined everything, because she waited too long. Because she let Lexa wait. So it’s no surprise that Lexa moved on without her, with someone else. No not someone, the guy who kidnaped her.

"Erm..." JJ stutters. What could he say to that? She was right, but why does she looks so angry? She likes Roan, after all she chose him to be their sire.

"Don’t be ridiculous Clarke, I would never lay with HIM." Lexa defends. She doesn’t wants the blonde to think she’ll betray her. Wait, betray? They’re not even a thing, but Lexa feels the urge to explain herself.

"Oh for fucks sake." Anya sighs annoyed and turns to Lexa "First: Yes, he’s our father, but only biological and no you didn’t laid with him." She scrunched up her nose at that and turning back to Clarke. "And second: Are you jealous Mum?" As the last words leaves her lips, Anya clutches her hand over her mouth. Fuck she slipped. How could things go so wrong so fast? Too late, she can’t take that last word back.

Clarke stares at her open mouthed. Did she heard that right? Those 3 letters. She opens and closes her mouth several times. The only thing she could get out was "How?"

"You gave birth to us, Roan is only our sire." JJ explains. Anya glares at him. "What? We changed the future already, so why not explain?"

"Don’t be afraid, this will not effect your existence. The prophecy says that after Travelers helped and travel back in their own time, nobody will remember them. It is like they weren’t there in the first place." Titus assures them. The twins let out an audible sigh. Thank god, they’re don’t have to fear for they existences anymore.

"What’s your name?" Lexa asks the two.

"I’m Anya and this is JJ." The blonde introduces them.

Lexa’s face is full of emotions as she heard the name of her former mentor. One is pride.

Clarke smiles at that. Because the names are fitting. Anya is just like Lexa’s mentor was. Fiercely and rough, actions speaking louder than words. Then she looks to the boy. In her cell she thought of what her live would be if she didn’t stuck there. Would she get married and have a child? And if so, she would definitely name it JJ. If it was male obviously. "Jake Junior." She whispers.

JJ smiles at her but suddenly it drops. Today is the day the Ice Queen would die, but also 300 Trikru warriors too.

"What is it?" Asks Clarke concerned.

"Shit’s about to hit the fan." Answers Anya for her brother. "This Pike dude will kill 300 Trikru warriors." She glances to her brother. Lucky he had said that 2 days ago in history class. Oh man, it was all history, but here they are.

"The peace army?" Lexa asks and set her jaw in anger. How could Skykru betray her like that? They were now all one people, so why?

"Yes, they’ll massacred them in their sleep." JJ explains, he knows all about this. He actually finished reading about it yesterday.

"Titus, send word to them. Withdrawal all forces. Hurry!"

"_Sha_, Heda." He turns around and leaves the room.

"But how…Pike is only a teacher." Clarke frowns.

"He became Chancellor, because he stirred up hatred against grounders." JJ tells his mother.

"I thought your Mother and Kane were your leaders." Lexa addresses the blonde. "I thought that too. I have to go to Arkadia and fix this." She turns around, just about as she wants to leave the room, she hears "Stop her."

The two guards are in front of Clarke now, holding their spears at her. She turns to the brunette. "What are you doing?" The blonde feels slightly betrayed. She only wants to protect her people, before they’re doing things they would regret afterwards. Before it’s too late. "I can’t just let you leave, Clarke." The Commander says, concern is showing all over her face. She wants to protect the blonde, yet more than ever.

"So I’m your prisoner now. Just like that?" Clarke asks in disbelieve as she steps in front of Lexa, into her personal space. She knows the brunette only wants to protect her and deep down she feels this warm fuzzy feeling because of that. But this is serious, she has to prevent this massacre.

"Yes." Was the only answer the blonde gets. The brunette doesn’t want that she gets hurt. She’ll become after all the mother of her children. The twins observe the conversation between them.

"Wait for it, she will give in." Anya smirks. She know their Nomon all too well. After all their Mum is the one who wears the pants in this relationship. ‘Nomon will give in. Every damn time.’

"Lexa. Let me go to Arkadia." Clarke demands.

"No." If it weren’t Clarke, she wouldn’t be so gently. If it were someone else, no was no. The blonde is getting desperate. She has to protect her people.

"At least let me talk to Kane. We can bring him here."

"He can’t leave, he’s under surveillance." JJ speaks up. Clarke turns to the twins. She totally forgot about those two. "What will happen after Pike killed them? How did Lexa react to that?" Clarke asks him.

"She wanted to lay waste to Arkadia, but you begged her not to do it. She changed her policy for you." He says to her and turns to his Nomon. "So you let this move of the Skypeople unavenged and…erm." He has to think now. Damn he read about this yesterday, he only has to remember. "But after that they’re attacked a village in order to get their land. After that it couldn’t be avoided anymore. Pike and everybody who was with him got executed by 1000 cuts." JJ looks at Clarke now. "Even Bellamy." He whispers. JJ knows how much his Mother cared about him, after all he was her coleader when the 100 first touched the ground.

"No, that can’t be. Bellamy would never…"

"I would say you execute them now, so nobody will get killed. It will happen anyway, so way not now? We could save the lives of our people." Anya explains as she looks at Lexa. The blonde sees herself as a Trikru, JJ is the one who is more Skykru.

Lexa faces her daughter. She was right, but it wouldn’t be a wise move if they execute them now. The coalition would forbid it. After all, those people haven’t done anything yet.

"I have to go." The blonde demands and turns to Lexa. "Please Lexa, I have to go."

The brunette stares at her and sighs. "Take JJ with you." She gives in.

Anya and JJ share a look. "Told you so." The girl says to her brother. Lexa looks at them and frowns. "Nothing." Anya smiles and waved her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sha – Yes


	3. Glowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter, hope yo enjoy it as much as the other two.  
As always have fun guys ^-^

As Clarke and JJ leave the throne room, Lexa turns to face her daughter. She eyes her from head to toe with a smile plastered on her lips. Lexa is proud of her, even if she doesn’t know her yet. ‘She is beautiful.’ Lexa thought. It’s no surprise, because Clarke is beautiful after all.

"What?" asks Anya nervously, but with a smile of her own. She has no idea why Lexa just looked at her like that.

"Nothing…it’s only that…you look like Clarke." Lexa says honestly. There is that smile again. To be fair, Lexa didn’t knew she would ever have any children. Hell, she knew that the life of a Commander was very short. A Commander had no time to have a spouse. But here, just in front of her, stands her daughter…daughter, it’s something she could get used to say.

Anya smiles sheepishly at this comment. She knows she looks a lot like Clarke. To be honest, she is the exact copy of her mother. Long dirty blonde hair, which she wears loose. It also has a few braids in it. With 5´6" Anya is a little taller than her, but a little smaller than Lexa. Her dress code is simple. Black combat boots, black ripped jeans, a grey tank top and a black leather jacket. Yes, she is a badass. On her back is a sword attached and on her thigh is a dagger. She is trained in all kinds of weapons, even guns, but she doesn’t like to use them. Give her a spear, she is happy. Give her a bow, she is happy. Give her a gun, she isn’t so happy, but could easily kill you with it. That's for sure.

"When do you have to fight Roan?"

"In a few hours. Till then." Lexa turns around, so her back faces her daughter. "You could tell me more about you and your brother."

There is that smile again. Every time she thinks of having a family with Clarke, lets her heart swell twice it’s size. She can’t grasp how lucky she is. A few days ago Clarke was angry with her. She even wanted to kill her. It gets better every day, but who would knew it could get this good?

"Sure, what do you wanna know?" Anya asks her _Nomon_ with a smile of her own.

Lexa turns around and faces her daughter. "Out of your fight with JJ I could pick up that you’re the firstborn. By how many summers?"

Anya titles her head and grins at her _Nomon_. She has no idea they’re twins. Now she chuckles and Lexa furrows at that.

"Why is this funny?" Lexa asks in confusion and narrows her eyes. Anya only continues to chuckle "Nothing, it’s just..." Now she turns her head sideways, still grinning like a fool. As she turns her head and faces Lexa again she says "By five minutes."

Lexa’s eyes widen for a second. Twins. ‘They’re twins. Clarke and I will have twins’ If Lexa’s smile was wide before she definitely cracks her lips open now. Her smile’s so big it reaches her eyes.

"I would say JJ was a surprise, but unfortunately he was planned too." Anya jokes. Sure she loves her brother to bits, but she likes to make jokes about him as the unplanned twin. Even if it isn’t true. "Twins are never planned." Lexa states with knitted eyebrows.

"Yes, normally. But we were. A search party of Skykru found an abondend bunker with useful machines. One of these machines could fusion genes together. If you merge two eggs together it will become one. Gran merged two of your eggs and two of Mum’s and so there were two very functional eggs in the end." She tries to explain that to her _Nomon_.

The entire time Lexa’s brows were knitted together in confusion. She knows a few basics about how a baby is born. But she only understands half of what Anya just said. She understood that Anya and JJ were both a part of her and Clarke. That's enough for her.

"Who’s Gran?" She asks her daughter. She never heard of any Gran. "Grandma Abby." Anya smiles. Lexa nods at that. She wouldn’t say she doesn’t like the older Griffin. After all she is Clarke’s Mother. But you know Abby can get very intimidating. Even for Lexa.

"We’re 16 years old." The blonde wants to tell her _Nomon_ as much about JJ and herself as possible. "Mum gave birth to us when she was 19. We have a little-"

"19?" Lexa asks surprised and interrupts Anya. ‘That would mean she gets pregnant with 18. It could all happen this year’ Lexa thought happy. "I'm sorry." She shakes her head and smiles. "Go on."

Anya smiles too "Yeah, anyways. We have a little brother, he’s 14." The brunette has to close her eyes for a second, still smiling. Wow she is so lucky. She will have three children with the woman she loves.

"Do you know what? I mean JJ and I will help to change the future to make it better. Could you maybe, erm, I mean could you consider that 2 kids are enough?" She grins. Hell she loves her little brother as well. He could be a little shit sometimes. No. Every damn time. But a little joke hurts nobody.

Lexa raises an eyebrow at that. Speak about sibling love. Then she chuckles and shakes her head. "You know what? I will even make it a fourth." She laughs, she actually fucking laughs. Anya groans, but then laughs with her _Nomon_.

A few hours later the horn sounds, signaling that the fight is about to begin. Lexa and Anya, who talked about everything and nothing are looking at the door now. Titus walks in and nods at Lexa, who returned it.

"_Heda. It’s time_." He says to her, then he turns his attention to the blonde. "_You can watch if you want_." Anya nods at that and looks at her _Nomon_. "We will see each other after the fight."

Lexa smiles, touches Anya’s forearm and gave it a little squeeze. "I would say good luck, but you don’t need it." Anya jokes and hugs her "Be safe Nomon." She whispers in her ear. Lexa closes her eyes and hugs her back "I will." She steps away and both are smiling at each other. The moment is interrupted by another horn. Lexa looks one more time at Anya, turns around and leaves the throne room.

War drums can be heard and a huge crowd gathered around the arena. Shouting "_Heda_" every few seconds. At the head of the arena is a platform, on top of it are 12 thrones. Each representing one clan of the coalition. Six thrones at the front, six in the background. In the middle is Titus and next to him the Ice Queen.

Titus stands up and has his hands up in the air, indicating to the crowd to get silent, so that the fight may begin. "_In single combat, there is but one rule…someone must die today_!" He says and the crowd cheers at that. Anya, who is among the crowd purses her lips. She knows her Nomon would win this fight, but she is nervous anyway. Titus raises one arm and waves with it "_You may begin_." Then he sits down again.

Roan goes to the other end of the arena. He draws his sword and twirls it one time. Then he looks at his Mother, who nods. She smiles. How sick could someone be? To let her son fight for her. Her son, who didn’t do anything wrong. No, Roan is not like his Mother. He is kind and polite, but here he is, paying the debts of this monster.

Meanwhile Lexa is at the opposite end of the arena. She takes her shoulder armor of, among with the red sash. Then she locks eyes with her daughter. Anya don’t want to show how concerned and fearful she is for her _Nomon_, but fails miserably. "You do not have to worry. I will win this." Lexa assures her. Anya swallows and nods. Lexa nods back, she faces away to draw her own sword out of it sheath. And how she draws it. Skillfully.

‘Why do I even worry? Nomon's second name is skill.’ Anya thought. But then her eyes widen, because behind Lexa is Roan. He runs and strikes at her. The crowed shouts "_Heda_!" And Lexa is just in time to avoid his blow, steps behind him and slashes him in the back.

Roan is standing in front of Anya now. She eyes him. Anya likes him, she doesn’t want him to get hurt. But he will get his ass handed by her _Nomon_. Every time _Nomon_ and Roan spar, he lands flat on his back. But he is equally skilled and it’s always a close win for the Commander. But this was no training session, this was a fight to the death. So Roan will do anything to win this. And everyone knows that if someone fights to the death unknown power could be unleashed.

Roan turns around. Both are circling each other. Determined to win this. Lexa strikes forward with a growl. The blow is easily blocked by Roan. Blow after blow. The last two can be avoided by him. In the process Roan steps back one step, each time Lexa strikes at him. The two are coming to a stand, because Roan holds his sword and Lexa holds her own against his. CLING! Metal on metal. The Commander has to crouches down because of the force in which Roan presses his sword onto her own. She grits her teeth and grabs Roans sword with her hand. Black blood oozes out of her closed hand.

Anya has to look away and closes her eyes at that "That is so savage." She mutters. Sure she is a warrior. A warrior isn’t grossed out by blood, but this is her _Nomon_.

Lexa growls louder and presses against Roans sword with her own sword and hand. She manages to shift her entire force onto her hand, so that her sword is free from the pressure and she can smash it’s butt at Roans nose. He sways backwards by this move, but can regain his balance again. Now he is angry. Roan strikes hard at Lexa, but she manages to avoid every blow. He brings his arm up and Lexa blocks it with her own easily and the blow of his sword with her own. In this moment Roan turns her around and kicks her off her feet. Lexa falls onto her knees.

Anya has to remember to breathe again. "No."

Roan kicks Lexa’s sword away from her hand, but Lexa manages to ram her elbow in his leg. Now he is on his knees in front of Lexa. As she stands up, she kicks him with her knee and he sways backwards, again. Lexa has two swords now and she twirls them. She’s getting into a fight stance. The panic rises within Roan and he has to look around to find a weapon. He knocks a guard out and takes his spear. Roan twirls it several time and then strikes at her but she ducks away, bringing her two swords in front of her. She spins around several times and strikes at him in the process. Every time Roan blocks it with his spear. They’re coming to a stop. Lexa’s swords crossed, blocking Roans spear. He takes a blow at one sword, knocking it away from her hand and doing the same with her other. Now Lexa stands in front of him without any weapon to defend herself. That gives Roan a clear range to bring his foot up and kicks her in the chest. Lexa’s air is knocked out of her lungs and she falls back, flat on the ground.

Anya’s eyes widen "No. No. No. No. Stand up. You have to stand up. Please." Anya whispers desperately.

The crowd’s watching spellbound what will happen next. Roan approaches her slowly, adjusting the spear in his hand. Ready to kill. He stands in front of Lexa with the spearhead pointed at her. Just as he wants to impale her, she rolls to the side, avoiding the attack.

Anya takes a deep breath "Fuck that was close."

Lexa twirls her lower body and kicks Roan off his feet. Now he lands flat on his back in front of her. Just as fast as he landed, he stands up again so Lexa has to do a flic flac, to get herself a little more space. He strikes at her three times, before she can grab the spear and yank his hand away. She has the spear now, twirls it and hits his leg. Roan is now on one knee and Lexa brings the spear up to hit him in the face. She knocked him down, he lays on his back yet again.

The crowd cheers and Anya with them. The blonde looks into the direction of the Ice Queen. Who has a not so happy expression on her face. "Serves the bitch right." She smirks.

It happens all so fast. In one moment Lexa is in front of Roan, holding the spear at him and in the other she hears his mother command him to stand up. Lexa has enough. "Jus drein jus daun." She throws the spear and it goes right through the Ice Queen. She is dead.

"THE QUEEN IS DEAD" Lexa announces and looks down at Roan "LONG LIVE THE KING" Now she looks at her daughter, who is among the cheering crowd. Anya smiles at her and the brunette nods at that.

Suddenly Anya’s arm begins to tingle. She moves her sleeve away from her forearm and what she sees lets her eyes widen in surprise. One third of her tattoo begins to glow in a neon blue, the other two third remain black. She yanks her sleeve down again, looking around her to make sure nobody had seen it too. She doesn’t need to get discovered by a noisy citizen.

Back in the throne room, Lexa’s wounds were being tend to and she sits in her throne. Anya is seated in one of the seats of an Ambassador. No, not any. Clarke’s.

"It is normal. You do not have to worry about it." Titus speaks as he comes into the room.

Anya looks at him and shows her arm, showing the glowing on her arm. "What? This? Never heard that you skin can glow." The teenager scoffs.

"If you fulfill your duties, you will get send back into your own time again. The tattoo only shows when it’s time to go. Every time you served, the symbol will glow further and further, until all of it will turn from black to blue. After that, you will get send back and nobody will remember you, but your doings will remain. You will be the only one who will remember it." He clarifies.

The blonde looks down at her tattoo. To be fair, she thinks it’s kind of cool.Who else has a glowing tattoo, right?

"_Titus_."

"_Sha_ _Heda_?"

"_Get_ _my_ _horse_ _ready_. _I_ _will_ _ride_ _to_ _Arkadia_ _within_ _the_ _hour_." She commands. "_And_ _one_ _for_ _Anya_ _too_."

"_You_ _think_ _it_ _is_ _wise_ _to_-"

"_Do_ _you_ _question_ _me_ _Titus_?" She interrupts him in a harsh voice.

"_No_ _Heda_, _of_ _course_ _not_." He says reluctantly and bows his head.

"_Then_ _do_ _as_ _I_ _say_." She waves him off with a hand. She needs to go to Arkadia, to make sure Clarke and JJ are safe.

* * *

Clarke and JJ are riding on their horses. They’re accompanied by two guards, who flank them.

JJ is looking every few minutes at his mother. He is worried about her. The boy knows that it will be hard for her to hand over Bellamy, so that all can get their justice.

JJ has to duck to avoid a branch and sighs. Did he said he hates the outdoors?

"What is it JJ?" Clarke asks concerned. She knows that her son is worried. "Nothing…it’s just…" He looks sad. "Maybe you could speak with Bellamy and show him that Pike is manipulative." He tries to explain.

"You don’t know him and yet you defend his actions?" Clarke asks confused. JJ smiles a sad smile. "Every time you speak about him, you get this distant look in your eyes. You speak about him with respect." He clarifies.

Clarke told her son the stories of The 100 and about _Wanheda_. How she first landed and how she destroyed the mountain. This all was possible because of her coleader. Her friend. Bellamy.

Clarke smiles a sad smile of her own. "I will try." She promises him. She looks him in the eyes. They’re full of love and honesty. Those sky blue eyes. JJ has a handsome face and brown hair. An angular fringe as a haircut. That means his sides and back are short, only his top hair is long and curly. It does fall him in the eyes, but he brushes it back every now and then. With his 5´8" high he is the tallest of his family. JJ has well defined muscles, which are hidden under a white sweatshirt. He wears blue baggy pants and brown shoes.

‘His handsome look is from Roan, but his wild hair. This is definitely from Lexa’ Clarke thought and smiles.

They’re coming to a stop now. They reached their destination, in front of them are 300 armed men and women. The peace army. They got the massage, that the Commander wants to withdraw them, because they are not needed anymore.

"Indra." Clarke greets the woman with a nod, she is at the front of the army. "Kane gave you a walkie-talkie?"

She gives Clarke a distrustful look. "Yes."

"Could you please give it to me, so I can radio him." Clarke asks her. Indra gives it to her without a second look and signals her warriors to continue their journey.

As soon as the army is gone, Clarke brings the walkie-talkie in front of her mouth "Kane come in. It’s Clarke. Kane come in. It’s Clarke."

After a few seconds the walkie-talkie comes to life "Clarke?"

"Kane, thank god. We are on our way to Arkadia." Clarke answers relieved.

"Alright listen Clarke. Pike is gone with some of his men to kill the peace army Lexa sent. You have to warn them."

"The peace army is gone, they’re on their way to Polis."

"Thank god." Kane sighs in relieve. "I will send Octavia to get you."

"Ok." Clarke says and puts the walkie-talkie onto her belt. "We should get moving." And with that she urges her horse to move faster.


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The glowing is a simple thing. Something major happens for example the fight of Lexa and Roan. Will she kill him or the Ice Queen? If she kills the Ice Queen - glow. If she kills Roan instead - glow. Another example is Bellamy. Can Clarke convince him? Yes - glow. No - glow. But the twins have to witness it. These are the rules.

"Took you long enough." Octavia says. She stands at the end of a road, which leads to Arkadia.

Clarke and the others bring their horses to a stop. The blonde dismounts along with JJ. "Hello to you too Octavia." Clarke says sarcastically.

The guards share a look, still on their horses. "You will wait here. And you" Clarke addresses the other guard. "You will ride back to Polis to tell Lexa that we arrived safely at Arkadia." The man nods and rides in the direction they came from.

Octavia eyes JJ "Who’s that?"

"This is JJ he is.." Shit. What can Clarke say? He looks like a Sky Person, so the excuse that he is a grounder is out of option. "He is my son from the future." She tells the truth. Why the hell not? Nobody will remember him anyway.

"Your what?" Octavia laughs "Are you serious?"

JJ steps in front of Octavia and shows her his tattoo. "A prophecy says that Travelers come to the past to help." He explains.

"He is good. Ok Clarke, stop kidding around and pay the boy already." She scoffs

. At that JJ starts to hum a melody. It’s a lullaby Octavia hummed to Artemis back when she was younger and couldn’t sleep. The same lullaby Octavia’s mother hummed to her when she was a little girl. He heard Octavia hum it to her a few years ago and even today Octavia hums it to herself when she is focused on something.

Octavia’s eyes widen and she looks to Clarke "What’s going on Clarke? Nobody knows what lullaby my mother sung to Bell and me."

"I told you. He’s my son." Clarke says serious. "Come on, we can’t waste any more time." She goes down the road, leaving a stunned Octavia.

As the three of them arrive at the left side of Arkadia, Octavia opens a hatch and gestures for Clarke and JJ to go in. At the other end are waiting Kane and Abby.

"Clarke" "Mum." Mother and daughter hug. The older Griffin takes a step back and looks Clarke over. Looking for any injuries.

"Mum I’m ok. I need to talk to Bellamy when he gets back." Clarke says and looks at her son. "JJ wait for me here." She is about to leave the room when she hears JJ speak.

"He will handcuff you to a table." The boy warns his mother. "Then he wants to bring you to Pike." He says quickly. "Please Mum, take me with you." He begs.

Abby and Kane are looking confused. Why did the boy addresses Clarke with ‘Mum’?

"Clarke?" Clarke turns to Abby. With a sigh the blonde says "Long story short. He’s my future son and a grounder prophecy brought him in our time." Abby’s mouth hangs open. She is speechless. "Well, didn’t we all learn that everything’s possible on the ground?" Kane says and lays a soothing hand on Abby’s shoulder.

Abby looks at the boy and sees his blue eyes. They’re the same Clarke has. The woman nods. What else can she do? She accepts this.

"I will wait in room 311. Make sure to bring Bellamy when he gets back." Clarke says to Octavia. With that Clarke and JJ leave the room.

Octavia and Bellamy are going down a corridor. "Look at yourself. It is time to stop playing grounder before you get yourself hurt." Bellamy argues. The two Blakes coming to a stop in front of a door. "I’m not playing anything. This is who I am." The girl says at which her brother only shakes his head. "You’re my brother. I shouldn’t have to tell you that." With that she opens the door.

Bellamy stand in front of Clarke now. He looks not so happy so see her. A happy reunion between friends should look differently. "Now I’m done." Octavia spats and leaves the room. Leaving the two, or rather three, alone.

"Go easy on Octavia."

"What are you doing here Clarke?"

"We need to talk."

"No. You decided that. The mighty Wanheda, who puts the grounders over her own people. Who turned her back on us when we came to rescue you. Now you wanna talk."

JJ has to stop himself to come out of his hiding place. He has to remain behind this damn shelf. Clarke takes a few steps in front of Bellamy. "I came to tell you that the Ice Nation pays the prize. Right now in this very moment. Justice has been served for the attack of Mount Weather. I came here to tell you. It’s over." Right at this very moment, Lexa fights Roan and will kill Nia.

"There it is again." Bellamy has his arms crossed in front his chest. "Why do you get to decide if it’s over."

"We did our part."

"We?"

"Lexa and I." Clarke spoke it out loud, finally. She loves her. She will have a family with her. "The Ice Queen is dead. The problem is solved and then you and Pike want to ruin everything?"

Bellamy takes a step in front of Clarke. "Why are you here Clarke."

"If Arkadia don’t see that Pike is not the right person to be Chancellor. Lexa and the twelve Clans will wipe us out."

"Let her try." He says as if the twelve Clans are only 100 people who have no weapons. As if it were easy to kill them all. Just like them back then. One hundred children.

"Please tell me that going to war is not what you want."

"We were at war since we landed, at least Pike understands that." Pike brainwashed him really good. Clarke can’t believe her ears.

"Pike is the Problem. This isn’t who you are." She tries to let Bellamy see that he is deep down a good person.

"You’re wrong, this is who I’ve always been." Poor Bellamy is hurt and angry because of the death of his girlfriend. Pike used his pain and turned him against the grounders.

Now Clarke has to sit down, she lost him for good. But Bellamy isn’t finished yet. "It was good that you left. You are not in charge anymore and that’s a good thing. Because people die when you’re in charge. You willing to let a bomb drop on my sister. Then you made a deal with Lexa, who left us at Mount Weather to die and forced us to kill EVERYONE WHO HELPED US!" He shouts the last part.

It’s so hard for JJ to stay put. But he promised his Mum to remain hidden. Suddenly he feels a tingling sensation on his arm. He looks down on it. One third of the tattoo glows a neon blue. "What’s happening?"

Clarke hangs her head and tears form in her eyes. She did everything she could. But that wasn’t enough. Nothing was ever good enough. "I’m sorry." She cracks. Bellamy kneels in front of her now. He puts his hand over hers in a gesture of comfort. They look each other in the eyes and then CLING! He fucking handcuffs her to the table.

"Shit." JJ curses and steps out of his hiding place. "JJ I told you to-" Clarke can’t finish her sentence because JJ tackles Bellamy to the ground and punches him in the face. ‘Yeah that’s for making my Mum feel bad!’ He isn’t violently, but to see his mother like that made him furious.

"JJ!" But the boy ignores Clarke completely. JJ punches him a second time, but Bellamy can roll them over and is about to choke him.

Clarke panics "BELLAMY DON’T! PLEASE!"

Just as the boy thinks he took his last breath Bellamy stands up. He takes Clarke with her out of the room, despite her protests. "Get off me!" The blonde wants to make sure JJ is ok.

JJ has his hands on his throat, rubbing the sore spot. If Bellamy had choked him a second longer he would be dead. He coughs as he stands up "Fuck."

"Are you fucking insane!?" Clarke is furious. It’s one thing that he handcuffed her. But he attacked JJ. He attacked her son.

Bellamy says nothing and only drags her along, but comes to a stop when Octavia blocks their way. "Bellamy, let her go. Now."

"No. I will get her to Pike. He will decide what to do with her." He answers and gets past Octavia. She stands behind him, draws her sword and smashes its butt onto his head. Bellamy falls to the ground unconscious.

"We have to go back to get JJ." Clarke wants to get to her son as fast as possible. She takes the keys out of Bellamy’s pocket and unlocks the handcuffs.

"Come on, we have to go." Octavia didn’t want to hurt her brother, but she had no choice. 

* * *

Anya is in the stable and petting a brown mare. She has to wait for her Nomon. The peace army arrived and Lexa has to do a quick talk over with Indra. To discuss what to do next.

After a good 30 minutes she comes inside the stable. "We can head out now." She says and then turns to look at the horse Anya petted. "Ah I see, you picked the brown mare. Good choice. She’s fast."

As the two ride to the gate of Polis, one of the guards she sent with Clarke and JJ gallops in their direction. "_Heda_! _Clarke_ _kom_ _Skykru_ _sent_ _me_ _to_ _tell_ _you_ _that_ _the_ _two_ _of_ _them_ _arrived_ _safely_ _at_ _the_ _Skykru_ _camp_." He delivered the massage out of breath. He rode without a break to Polis, needing only half the time to get here than normally.

Lexa nods at him "_Get_ _some_ _rest_."

"_Sha_ _Heda_. _Mochof_." He nods and dismounts, taking the reins and leading his horse to the nearest stable.

The two continue to ride to the gate. At the gate are waiting 4 more guards, ready to accompany and protect them on their way to Arkadia. The group rides 5 hours as they hear a gunshot. One of the 4 guards falls off his horse. Dead. This startled the horses. Chaos erupts within the group. Anya’s horse jolts and tries to get her off and run as fast as possible from the danger. Anya falls flat on the ground with a thud and groans.

Pang! Another gunshot and another dead guard. Lexa barks commands at the two remaining guards. They draw their weapons and ride further into the forest, into the direction where the shots came.

Anya stands up, but this was a fatal mistake. Pang! "ANYA!" Lexa shouts. She falls to the ground again, clutching her shoulder. "Ahh." She squeezes her eyes shut. A warrior doesn’t show pain. But here she lays, whining like a little baby. A bullet wound fucking hurts, ok?

Lexa jumps into action, she rides to where Anya is, extends her hand and pulls her daughter up. Seating the blonde in front of her. Lexa urges her horse to move as fast as possible and lays her left arm around the girl’s middle, so she doesn’t fall off.

Lexa rides at least 5 minutes in the other direction to make sure nobody follows them. The brunette stops the horse, dismounts and pulls her daughter with her. She lays Anya against a fallen tree and looks her over. Blood comes out of her shoulder. Black blood. Lexa’s eyes widen and a thousand thoughts races through her head. Why does her daughter has to have this burden? Do her other children have black blood too? She hopes not.

"It’s ok, it was a clean shot. The bullet went through." She tries to reassure her _Nomon_. Lexa closes her eyes. She thought she lost her when Anya fell to the ground. The brunette goes to her horse and takes a bandage out of one of the saddlebags.

"Take off your jacket, Anya." She says softly. Anya does as she told and winces a bit at the pain. Her _Nomon_ wraps the bandage a few times around her shoulder and Anya can put her jacket back on. The brunette cups her cheek "I thought I’d lost you." She whispers and hugs her daughter.

Anya is comforted by her scent. It’s like when she was 7 and broke her leg. She was up in a tree and really proud of herself, but she lost her balance and fell at least 20 feet to the ground. It was a miracle that she only broke her leg. Lexa ran to her to soothe her crying daughter. Just like when she was 7, Lexa’s scent soothes her. Anya relaxes and forgets the pain for a moment. But as gunshots ring in the distance, Anya flinches. "Shhh. It’s okay. You’re safe." Lexa whispers, still hugging her daughter and stroking her hair.

Suddenly they hear rustling. Someone seems to run in their direction, not caring to be silent. Lexa lets go of her daughter, stands up and draws her sword. Ready to kill everyone who dares to hurt Anya again.

The person stumbles out of the bush and trips. Landing face first to the ground in front of Lexa. The brunette is quick to point her sword to the throat of them. But just as quick to draw it back and sheathes it.

The person rolls onto their back. It’s JJ. He coughs out of breath. The boy pants like crazy. He lays an arm over his eyes.

"JJ what happened?" Anya asks her brother. She doesn’t get an answer. JJ only raises his arm into her direction to indicate her that she has to wait till he catches his breathe again.

"Where is Clarke?" Lexa looks around. She is worried. She knew she shouldn’t let her go to Arkadia. What if something happened to her?

"She is" He pants and waves in arm in the direction he came from. "She was behind me." He lets his arm drop to the ground. Clarke was right behind him. They fled from Arkadia, five armed men hot on their heels. Pikes men. JJ gets into a sitting position. "Five armed men followed us and so we had to run. She was right behind me. I swear." The boy says worried.

Lexa leans forward to inspect the angry red mark on his throat. You can see handprints on his neck. She trails her fingers along it. "Who did this?" She growls. ‘Who dares to touch him like that?’ Lexa swears to herself that if she catches this person, she will kill them slowly and painful.

The three of them hear someone coming their direction. It’s Clarke. Lexa stands up and meets her halfway. Clarke doesn’t waste time and wraps her arms around her. Lexa leans back to inspect her of any injury, as she can’t find one she sighs audible "You’re ok…I should had never let you go to Arkadia!" She sets her jaw and looks away.

"Lexa. Look at me." The blonde puts her fingers on her chin and coax her to look at her. She is met with sad, regretful green eyes. "It’s not your fault. I needed to go and I did my part." She says.

They have a plan now on how to eliminate Pike. Ones it gets dark, Octavia and some others will kidnap Pike and sneak him out of camp. Through the secrete hatch. Pike will get back with them to Polis. He will get executed and that’s when Arkadia will have to vote for a new Chancellor. Kane will be the only candidate, Miller and Octavia will take care of this.

"We have to wait till Octavia radios in." Clarke says at which Lexa nods. As Clarke sees her daughter, clutching her shoulder, she rushes to her. She shoves the leather jacket away from her shoulder to reveal the bandage.

"It was a clean shot. No need to worry." The younger blonde smiles at her. Clarke puts a hand on her cheek and stares into her green eyes. "I don’t have painkillers with me. It must hurt like hell." The older blonde says empathically.

"It’s nothing. It doesn’t even hurt. Ahhrrg." Liar. Clarke fixes her with a stern look.

"I know a few herbs to help with the pain." Lexa says and turns to JJ. "Help me search for them." JJ stands up and goes after his _Nomon_ to find the herbs. The boy falls into her step "Which herb? The purple flower or the black moss?" He asks. JJ knows a lot about herbs.

"In this part of the forest it only exists the purple flower." She smiles. She is really happy despite the circumstances. The two search for the flower. As the boy scans the forest floor, he sees something purple. He bends down to inspect it. "There it is." He mutters with a smile on his lips. "I think I found one." Lexa goes to where the boy kneels.

"Great. Pick it up." She says proudly. The brunette can’t wait till the two are born. She can’t wait to hold them in her arms, to see their first steps and hear their first words.

As the two get back to where Clarke and Anya are, Lexa didn’t think she could love this woman even more. The older blonde sits beside a fast asleep Anya, who has her head on her mothers shoulder.

Clarke turns in the direction where Lexa and JJ are coming. She smiles a tired smile at them. "Anya." She wakes her daughter softly. Clarke and Lexa prepare the herb, so Anya could take it. After she took the pain soothing herb, she falls asleep again. It was after all a rough day. For all of them.

"We should get some rest too." Lexa suggests. It’s getting dark. Clarke nods at that and lays beside Anya again. Taking her previous position. JJ shuffles to the fallen tree and sits down beside his mother. Lexa goes back to her horse to retrieve a blanket and picks up an armful of sticks along the way. She drops the sticks in front of her family and covers them with the blanket. Lexa quickly makes a fire, so nobody would freeze.

"You’re doing the first watch? Wake me to do the second?" JJ yawns. Lexa nods.

"Night _Nomon_." He says as he drifts off into a peaceful slumber.

"Good night." 


	5. Nightmares

It’s a chilly night, only the fire and the blanket keep them warm. Lexa observers her surroundings to make sure nobody would sneak up on her or her family. Family. There it is again, the smile. She can’t believe it, can’t grasps it. The woman who had sacrificed so much in her young life. Life wasn’t so kind to her, but it sure will be in the future.

You can only hear the crackling of the fire and a few animals in the distance. It’s been 2 hours now since they reunited.

Clarke stands up from where she lays between JJ and Anya. She is careful not to wake them. The blonde makes her way around the fire to sit beside Lexa. The two just sit there and looking at their sleeping children.

"Can you believe it?" She whispers. The soft light of the fire dances across her face. Illuminating her beautiful features.

Lexa smiles, looking at the twins and then at Clarke. Seeing her like that is letting the butterflies erupt in her stomach. She swallows and turns her face to look at the sleeping teenagers again. "No. You?"

The blonde shakes her head. "Me neither." She smiles and faces Lexa. "They’re so sweet and kind. Looks like we raised them well." She chuckles softly.

The brunette tears her eyes away from them again and looks at Clarke. She stares into her sky blue eyes. Bluer than every ocean she had ever seen. Oh how she loves those eyes.

The two lock gazes and Clarke is the one to look at Lexa’s lips. They’re so soft and kissable. The blonde knows how they’re taste, how could she forget it? She knows how they’re felt against her own. Their first kiss was soft and tender. Feather like even. Who would know that the Commander of the twelve Clans could be so tender? Nobody. Only Clarke gets to see her like that.

Lexa sees Clarke staring at her lips, but she does nothing. She doesn’t want to pressure her into anything. Lexa would never force herself on Clarke. No, she isn’t like that.

As Clarke looks up, the brunette sees that her eyes are a shade darker now. Is that desire in her eyes or plays the darkness and the fire a trick on her? Lexa licks her lips at that and again Clarke looks down on them and licks her own. The blonde leans forward but stops. Their lips are almost touching. That was all Lexa needed. She closes the tiny gap and captures her lips, bringing her hand to her cheek in the process.

The kiss is slow and soft, just like their first one. The brunette darts her tongue out and touches Clarkes bottom lip to beg for entrance, which the blonde gladly grants. Clarke pulls away slightly to change the angle and capture her lips once again, deepening it. Lexa moans silently into the kiss and Clarke responses with a squeeze on her biceps. Soon the kiss gets heated and both have to pull away to catch they breathe. Clarke rests her forehead against Lexa’s.

"Hi." The blonde smiles.

"Hi." Lexa smiles back.

Clarke strokes her cheek lovingly. "You should get some rest too. I will take over." Clarke pulls away from her. She would love to continue what they started, but she knows Lexa is tired and their kids lay only 6 feet away from them.

Lexa smiles a tired smile and nods. She is really tired. After all she fought against Roan a few hours ago. Suddenly Clarke notices the bandage around the brunette’s left hand. She takes it into her hands, examines it. "I didn’t even asks you how the fight was." She says guilty and strokes her thumb over it.

Lexa smiles at Clarke and shakes her head. Clarke had enough to do today. They both did. "Roan is king now. I hope he’ll do better than his mother."

"He will." She answers "He will be the donor of our children." She adds quickly.

Lexa closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She has to get used to the thought that her children share genes with Roan. The feud was between his mother and her and he had nothing to do with the murder of Costia. Roan himself hated his mother with all his heart. “Sha, he will.”

The brunette nods and stands up to make her way around the fire to the fallen tree. Just as she wants to take Clarkes previous position, they hear a distressful ‘mmmh’ sound from JJ. His eyes open and close several times. He wiggles a little with his hands and moans again.

Lexa looks at Clarke panicked “Klark what has he? What should we do?”

The blonde stands up from where she sits and kneels beside JJ, who tries to wiggle with his toes. “He has sleep paralysis. It’s when your mind’s awake but your body didn’t catch up.” She looks at JJ again and lays a hand on his forehead. “Shhh. Try to relax, honey. Focus on your toes and fingers. That’s good.”

JJ can move his fingers fully now and starts to regain control of his body again. He sits up and rubs his eyes. “Thanks.”

“Do you have that often?” The blonde asks, stroking his hair out of his face.

“Yeah, every night, no big deal.” He smiles at his mother to reassure her. But Clarke looks at him concerned.

“Does a cure exist? Surely Skykru tech can heal him?” Lexa looks at Clarke and then at JJ, who shakes his head.

Lexa still has the concerned look on her face, she feels helpless. To fall asleep every night, only to wake up trapped inside your own body has to feel like hell on earth. She can’t think how he must be feeling.

“No, you and mum tried out everything. Every herb. Every therapy. Nothing works.” As he sees the look in his mothers faces he quickly ads “No big deal, I got used to it. It’s not like I see monsters or demons. At least not every night.” The last part was whispered. “Anyways, I’m just in time to do the second watch, right?”

"I’m doing it, you can keep me company." Clarke stands up and makes her way to the other side of the fire again. The boy nods and stands up, following his mother.

Lexa looks at Anya, who is dead to the world. One last look at Clarke and JJ and the brunette falls asleep nearly instantly. She can’t do much about it now, but she swore to herself, that she would search harder for a cure.

Mother and son are sitting next to each other. JJ’s leaning his head on her shoulder "I want to go home. I don’t want to be here." He huffs annoyed. “I mean it’s sure interesting to be here, in the past. You told me all the stories. But still…”

Clarke strokes his head "Hey." She pulls away to look him in the eyes. "When everything’s over you and Anya can go home. I promise."

He looks down, averting her gaze "It’s my fault Anya was shot." He says guilty.

"It’s not your fault. Why would you say that?" Clarke frowns. She doesn’t like to see her son like that. Seeing him sad makes her heart clench. And why would he say that it’s his fault?

He looks up with knitted eyebrows "Because…" He pauses and closes his eyes. "If I didn’t had touch this ball, we wouldn’t be here. She wouldn’t be shot." He opens his eyes again "Anya could be dead." The last part was said just above a whisper.

The blonde presses her lips together. What can she say to that? How can she cheer him up? The boy’s taking all the responsibility onto his shoulders. "You couldn’t know that, JJ. You couldn’t know what would happen." She tries to make him see that it’s not his fault.

"Clarke. It’s Octavia."

Both are startled by the voice which is coming from the radio. JJ pulls away from his mother so she can reach the radio, which is on her belt. "Octavia, is everything done?" Lexa is now awake too and makes her way to the blonde and her son.

"Yes. We have him. We’ll meet in 10 minutes at the hatch. Clarke. A few of Pikes men are on their way to the village nearby. They choose to do it tonight instead in two days" She speaks.

"Tell her I sent a few of my best warrior to the village." Lexa says. She did preparations as Indra returned. It’s a good thing JJ told them about it this morning.

Clarke presses the button. "Octavia. Lexa sent a few warriors to the village. They’re safe." She says, looking at Lexa the entire time.

"Ok. You have 10 minutes." And with that Octavia hangs up.

Clarke looks at her sleeping daughter. "It’s too dangerous for her to come with us."

"You’re right. But we can’t just leave her here. You take her and I will take JJ with me to the village. We’ll meet there after everything’s done."

"You could take the Rover? I know it makes too much noises, but it’s the only vehicle in Arkadia at the moment. Nobody could catch up with you." JJ suggests, looking at his two mothers.

Clarke nods at that "That’s a good idea, JJ." She makes her way to Anya and wakes her.

Lexa turns to her son "_We_ _will_ _take_ _my_ _horse_. _Come_ _on_." She says in her tongue but JJ only frowns at that. "Erm..sorry I don’t speak Trigedasleng." He says embarrassed. Lexa raises both of her eyebrows at that and mutters "_A_ _child_ _of_ _mine_ _can’t_ _speak_ _my_ _language_." She shakes her head. "We take my horse." And with that she goes to the white stallion and mounts it. JJ follows suit and takes a seat behind his _Nomon_.Lexa urges her horse into a run and JJ holds onto her for dear life.

"Does it hurt much?"

"No, the herb helped." Anya says tired and stands up. "We should go too." Clarke nods and both of them make their way to Arkadia.

As they walk through the forest Clarke takes out the radio "Octavia?"

"It’s Kane." Says the voice.

"We changed the plan. You will try to take the Rover." Clarke speaks into the radio.

"Are you insane? Do you know how many guards roam around?" She can’t be serious. To many guards guarding the fence.

Clarke presses the button "One will get with Pike through the hatch and someone else will take the Rover and drive to the end of it. It’s the only vehicle Arkadia has. We will be gone before anyone knows what’s going on." She tries to explain. Anya is hurt and Clarke wants to make sure she is safe. Their escape will be quick. Nobody will catch up on them.

Silence.

"Kane."

"Ok we’ll do it." He says.

"Thank you." Clarke puts the radio back onto her belt.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Anya asks unsure. Clarke nods at that and urges her on "I know it hurts, but we don’t have much time." She takes her hand and drags her through the woods.

* * *

"Is she for real?" Octavia scoffs, pointing her sword at a gagged Pike.

Kane only sighs and turns to Miller "I will open the fence for you and you will drive the Rover to the left side of the camp where the hatch is. Octavia will drag Pike through the tunnel." Then he turns to Octavia. "Clarke will wait at the other end." He explains the plan. "Miller. You will come back through the hatch. I need you here." Both of them nod. Miller leaves the room with Kane and Octavia shoves Pike forward inside the tunnel

"Move." She says stoic. She shoves him all the way through the tunnel. Octavia hates him. She gladly will witness his execution.

At the end of the tunnel awaits Clarke with another blonde girl.

"Don’t tell me she is your daughter, Griffin."

Clarke chuckles "Ok I won’t."

Octavia groans. "That’s some fucked up shit."

"Tell me about it." Anya laughs.

Suddenly they hear yelling from the front fence. They have to be quick now. The Rover circles the camp till it stops right in front of them. Miller jumps out "Quick." He hisses and makes his way through the hatch, back into Arkadia. The girls jump into the vehicle, but not before Octavia pushes Pike in. The Rover drives off, Clarke’s behind the wheel.

Anya rubs at her forearm. The tingling is back. She shoves her sleeve away to reveal her infinity symbol. Now two third of the infinity symbol is glowing.

The fastest way to the village is the road which is at the front gate. The guards fire at them, but luckily Clarke can avoid most of the bullets and a few bounce off the roof.

At the front gate stands Bellamy and what Octavia sees lets her eyes widen in fear and shock. Her brother holds Lincoln as a hostage, gun on his temple. "Stop this madness and let Pike go!" He shouts.

Clarke stops the vehicle 16 feet in front of him.

"Oh no, please don’t Bell." Octavia whispers. Why would he do that? Why would he betray her like that? Exploit her only weakness? Octavia opens the door and rushes out of the car.

"Bellamy please." She holds her hands up in surrender.

"Let Pike go!" He presses the gun harder against Lincolns temple. Octavia flinches at that. "He manipulates you, Bell! This isn’t you!" Tears of desperation forms in her eyes. What did he do to her brother? Why did the anger and hatred made a monster out of him?

"Octavia, we have to leave." Clarke’s desperate. They have to leave, it’s not safe. Octavia turns her head in Clarkes direction. She sits behind the wheel, ready to drive the hell away from here.

Bellamy is angry. He kicks Lincoln so he lands onto his knees and pulls at his head, gun pressed even harder against his temple.

"Go Octavia. Now!" Lincoln shouts. "No! I won’t leave you here!" She’s crying now. How fucked up is this? Her own brother threatening to kill the love of her life.

Suddenly Miller tackles Bellamy from the side and both are landing on the ground. He tries to wrestle the gun out of his hands.

PANG!

Bellamy accidently pulls the trigger. "NOOO! LINCOLN!" Octavia cries out. He is shot in the chest and falls to the ground. Bloods pours out and is reddening his green shirt. Octavia falls to her knees, sobbing. Everything’s in slow motion now. Clarke jumps out of the Rover, grabs Octavia and pulls her inside. She takes her position at the wheel again and drives off with full speed. The entire drive Octavia sobs and shakes. Anya sits beside her to offer her a little comfort. She cries too. How could she not? Artemis will never be born. She lost her best friend.

__

* * *

Lexa rides at a breakneck speed. They arrived at the village in a record time. JJ falls off the horse and runs to the next bush, empting the picnic he had 12 hours ago. Lexa dismounts her horse and knits her eyebrows together in concern. "He comes after Skaikru." She mutters and shakes her head.

JJ wipes at his mouth and faces his _Nomon_. Suddenly his stomach growls and he looks down on it. "I could eat a horse right now." He looks at Lexa’s white stallion and laughs. Every time he pukes he gets hungry. The boy can’t help it.

"I promise, if we are back in Polis we will dine." She says. ‘He really is a Skaiperson’ She thinks and makes her way into the village.

"_Heda_!" One of the warriors she sent greets her. Lexa nods at him.

Now they only have to wait till Pikes men arrive. They will ambush them and then Clarke will come and pick them up.

"_Take_ _your_ _positions_." She commands and shoves JJ gently into the direction of the hills. She only stops when they have rounded a little hill and then nudges JJ down. "You will take cover here. Do not come out if I not say so." She looks at him with a look only a mother has. This kind of look you can’t argue against. The boy nods and Lexa leaves him. She doesn’t want to risk that he gets hurt too, not if she can help it.

Everyone get into position and wait for the enemy. It’s dark, but the Grounders have a trained eye. Something’s moving in the dark. Lexa counts 6 men, who are armed with rifles.

One spear flies through the air, hitting one man in the stomach. He can only look at his companions with fear written on his face before he falls dead to the ground. The remaining 5 men fire their rifles in all direction. Lexa has them where she wanted them. Trapped into their own fear.

All warriors draw their bows. At least two dozen arrows fly through the air. Raining down on the men. All that was left are shouts of pain.

"_Kill_ _the_ _surviving_." The Commander orders stoic at a few of her warriors. Those men don’t deserve mercy. Only death will bring the world peace and justice again.

They’re making quick work. Stabbing into every man who’s alive. The shouts had died down along with the men.

Suddenly JJ feels a tingling sensation on his forearm. He knows what’s going on. As he lifts his sleeve up, two third of the infinity symbol glow. “Interesting. If something important happens next, it will glow completely. I wonder what’ll happen then?” He asks himself.

The brunette makes her way to the hill where she left JJ. "Stand up, your sister and mother will come every second." The boy does as he was told and follows his _Nomon_ into the village center. It’s a very small village with only 10 little huts.

The noise of tires in the distance could be heard and a few seconds later the Rover races into the village. Clarke slams on the breaks and the car comes to a stop. JJ opens the door and gets into the car, followed by Lexa. Both of them could just take a seat in time, before Clarke drove off. Into the direction of Polis.

The Commander looks around. Clarke’s behind the wheel, beside her sits JJ. Anya sits next to a crying Octavia and Pike is gagged in the very corner.

"What happened?" JJ asks his sister. She had puffy eyes and JJ knows that his sister doesn’t cry often. Anya looks at him with red eyes and shakes her head. She doesn’t want to speak about it. This was her biggest worry. To kill a loved one. It won’t be the same again. How did they change the future now? Anya doesn’t want to think about it.

JJ looks at his mother, but she has to concentrate on the road. The boy sighs. Something bad must have happened.

"Bellamy shot him." Octavia whispers. Her voice hoarse from all the crying.

JJ’s eyes widen. He knew exactly who she means. Lincoln. "Artemis." He whispers and tears form in his eyes. ‘It’s my fault. First Anya gets shot, then Lincoln is dead and along with him Artemis too. It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t touched that fucking object!’ The tears fall freely now and he angrily wipes them away. Clarke lays a hand over his and shakes her head. Telling him silently that it’s not his fault. But the boy already made his decision.


	6. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sixth chapter and somethings unexpected is about to happen.  
Have fun reading guys ^-^

It took them 3 hours to arrive in Polis and by the time they did, it was morning. Octavia only wanted to sleep, after this horrible night. So she went to Clarkes old room, fell into bed and was asleep in not more than mere seconds.

It was hard for her. The love of her life was dead. The man she wanted to share the rest of her life with was gone. Murdered by her own brother. Fate was always cruel, especially to Octavia. The girl who had to live 16 years under the floor. Who had to hide her entire life and only had her mother and Bellamy. His name tasted bitter now. How could he do that? Her own brother. Yes, it was an accident and she knew it, but to hold him as a hostage? He had gone too far.

Meanwhile JJ had to fight his own depression. He was determined that this was his fault. That Lincoln’s and Artemis’s blood was on his hands. That all this sorrow everybody was feeling was his doing. All four were gathered around a table. On the table were several dishes and everybody ate, except JJ. He only stabbed his fork into his food. The boy lost every desire to eat. To be honest he felt nauseous. "JJ." Clarke said softy and the boy looked at her. "Try to eat. Please." She begged. The blonde was worried about him.

"Mum's right JJ." Anya turned to her brother. Clarke looked at her, she was glad that Anya helped her. She had to get used to be called ‘Mum’, but she liked it nevertheless. Anya was shatters all the same. She liked Artemis, developed a crush on her even. They grew up together, all of them. With her she shared fond memories. It was hard, but she had to be strong. Hell she wasn’t even hungry, only pushing her food around and cutting it into small pieces to act like she was eating herself.

JJ was a quick eater. Normally he would eat two plates full of food, when the others were not even finished with their first. He inhaled his food literally, rather than chewing it. "I'm not hungry." He said depressed and continued to stab his fork into his food.

Lexa knitted her eyebrows in concern and pursed her lips. She didn’t knew how to deal with a depressed teenager. To be a mother is more than to give love and comfort. Sure love is important, but that’s not all. As a mother you have to deal with this kind of problems too. The Commander nodded "Maybe your appetite will come back throughout the day. Why don’t you rest? It was a rough night."

The boy dropped his fork and stood up, not looking at them. He made his way to the door. JJ stopped and turned his head sideways, still not looking at his family. "The fourth room at the left. Is it occupied?" "This is your room." Lexa stated. "No, it is not." The boy nodded and left.

"He thinks it’s his fault." Clarke said after a few seconds of silence. The poor boy’s loading all the fault onto his shoulders. Anya looked guilty. She had said that to him yesterday. But she didn’t meant it, it was said in the heat of the fight.

"Why would he think that?" Lexa asked confused.

"I said it was his fault that we’re here in the first place." The teenager confessed with sagged shoulders.

"What happed exactly? How did you two get here?" It was a question that burned the blonde under her fingernails ever since she discovered that the two were her and Lexa’s children.

"We have a summer break for 3 months at the moment, so you decided to go into the forest for our vacation. It’s a 3 hours ride away from New TonDC, nearby the creek." Anya looked at Lexa, who nodded and then at Clarke. "We had a picnic and Kai and Artemis wanted to play hide and seek." As Clarke frowned Anya explained. "Kai is our little brother and Artemis." She paused and took a shaky breath. "Artemis was the daughter of Octavia and Lincoln." Both of her parents nodded. ‘Fuck it hurts to even say her name’ She thought with teary eyes.

"I didn’t wanted to play this game. It’s a game for gaufas." She scoffed and then continued. "You forced us to play with them and as we searched for them, we fell into a gap. It was an abandoned bunker or something." She pressed her lips together, seeing everything before her mind’s eye. "No way out of the gap, only a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a white room. And you can guess what. This shiny ball was there. The object who brought us here." She laughed a bitter laugh. "JJ was curious and touched it. I only blinked and it seemed like he was sucked in. So I touched it too, hoping to find a way out." She shook her head. How could he think it was his fault? If he didn’t touched it, then she could have done it.

Suddenly the door opened and Octavia came into the room. She looked like shit. Tired, puffy red eyes with bags under it.

"Hey Octavia." Clarke greeted her sympathetically.

Octavia nodded and sat down, putting food onto her plate. She wasn’t going to give up. She swore herself, that she will not rest until Bellamy pays for what he’d done.

Clarke is only relieved that Octavia eats. She was afraid that she had to force her to eat something. She knows it herself, that you lose your appetite. You lose every energy and you lose the will to live. As her father died, the world shattered around her. She felt like falling the whole time, no change to regain your footing. Only falling.

"Tell me about the future. What is it like. Do you know me?" Octavia asked stoic and shoved a forkful of rice into her mouth.

Anya smiled a sad smile at her. "Yes, I know you. You and Lincoln are my godparents." Octavia smiled at that. The first smile since last night.

"Do we have any children in the future?" Octavia didn't want to speak about Lincoln in the past tense. Not yet. It still hurts too much.

The blonde swallowed the lump of sadness in her throat and nodded "One child, a girl named Artemis. She is one year younger than me, fifteen. A beautiful and smart girl." She cracked a little smile.

Octavia smiles an even brighter smile. Her mother read to her stories about old Greece. They were called Greek mythology. She liked those stories. And she loved the names the gods and goddesses had. "It's a beautiful name." She closed her eyes at the thought and a tear rolled down her cheek. Octavia wiped it away quickly. Now she never would have that. She never would know her daughter. Thanks to her brother.

BANG!

All four gasped.

"Ouch! Kai! Get off me!" An annoyed voice said.

"Geez, wait a sec." The boy answered.

"You’re too heavy!" She pushed the boy off of her and mutters a quiet "Fatty."

"Hey! I heard that." Kai said sulky and stood up, looking around.

"Kai." Anya whispered "Artemis?" The girl in question stood up too, standing next to the boy.

"Anya! There you are. Where were you? We waited one hour for you and JJ. You never came." She said, not aware of the other three women in the room. Not aware where they were.

It seems like time passed differently. One day in the past is equal to one hour in the presences.

Kai for the matter didn't missed them. "Well that is unexpected…" He lets his eyes wander to each person. First to his sister, who looked relieved, then to his mothers who looked at him curiously and finally at Octavia. The adults looked so young. Where were they? In the past? The mood was suffocating so he wanted to cheer them up. "Holy shit Ary, your mother is smokin’" He grinned.

Kai isn’t as dumb as everyone thinks, he can put two and two together.

Suddenly Artemis looked around. She can’t believe what she sees. Her _Nomon_, aunt Clarke and aunt Lexa seated around a table, everyone are looking so young.

Artemis reacted fast and slapped Kai across his head for his comment. The boy rubbed his head "Ouch." He hissed with one eye closed.

"Pervert." Both, Anya and Artemis said it in unison and Kai received a glare from the girls.

Octavia stood up from where she was seated and took hesitant steps towards Artemis. She stood in front of her now and laid her hands on her cheeks. Octavia is crying and embraced her daughter. The girl is confused, but hugged her back. "Hey, everything’s alright?" She asked muffled, pressed against her mother's shoulder. Somethings has to be wrong. But Octavia is only crying and holding onto her daughter.

The girl looked at Anya and noticed that she too is crying herself. ‘What's wrong with everybody? And who are we? Why is everyone so young?’ She thought.

"If Artemis is here, that means-" Clarke was cut off by Octavia. "That Lincoln is alive." She whispered with a smile and lets go of her daughter.

She looked her up and down, trying to brand every detail into her brain. Artemis was a little tall for her age. Tan skin, but not as dark as Lincoln’s. Dark brown braided hair with flowers in them and hazel eyes. She was beautiful.

Artemis raised her eyebrows "What’s with _Nontu_?" She shook her head. "Anya what’s going on?"

"We’re in the past." Kai answered for his sister. And then he grinned. "Oh oh! I have a joke for that, it’s rad! Alright, here it goes: When do time travelers get together?" Instead of an answer the boy received a groan from Anya and Artemis.

"You know what I didn’t have missed?" His sister asked. "Your stupid jokes." She answered flatly at which the boy only laughed. "Yesterday" Kai answered and looked at everyone grinning. But all he received was silence and raised eyebrows.

Clarke and Lexa shared a look, both raised their eyebrows and then looked at him. The boy had brown semi-long hair, similar to Finns haircut. On his chin was a dimple like Clarke has and almond colored eyes. He was a little shorter than Artemis.

"How is this possible?" Octavia turned to Anya. "Maybe he survived the shot?" Anya answered with hope and looked at Artemis. "_Nontu_ was shot?" Artemis cracked, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arkadia in the med bay.

"How’s he?" A tired looking Bellamy looked at a tired Abby. "Lincoln is stable, for now." She wiped sweat off of her brow with the back of her bloody hand and looked at the bed.

On the bed laid Lincoln with tubes in his arms and a bandage around his bare chest.

The moment Bellamy noticed that Pike was being kidnaped and by whom, he had to act. He went to the prison cell and took Lincoln as a hostage, to trade him against Pike. It would have worked if Miller hadn’t tackled him. As soon as he saw how Lincoln dropped to the ground, blood oozing out of his chest and the devastated look in his sister’s eyes, he knew he fucked up. Big time.

So Bellamy shouted rather than said to Miller to go get Abby. He then carried Lincoln into the med bay. Abby needed 6 hours to patch Lincoln up. The Trikru warrior nearly died of blood loss if Bellamy hadn't offered his blood for a transfusion.

Abby bit her goodbye and went to one of the other sick Triku.

Bellamy helped Kane to gain control for the time being, so Arkadia wasn’t without a leader. As soon as Kane was Chancellor again he gave the order to arrest everyone who was with Pike and let the sick Truku out of their cells and back into med bay. Kane gave a speech about what it will mean to be the thirteens clan. He made clear that they were part of the coalition and what advantage it will bring them to work together, rather than against the Grounders. The feedback he received was better than he thought. More than 80% saw how wrong they were to trust Pike. The other 20% will come around eventually.

Bellamy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He took a seat on Lincoln’s bed and looked him over. "I'm so sorry Linc. Octavia will hate me and you will too." He blinked away tears and took a deep breath. "I thought it was the right thing, you know? I thought Pike was right. That he protected us, helped protect my sister. But I was wrong." He rubbed his face with his hands. “I was so damn wrong.”

* * *

"I have spies in the trees around Arkadia." Lexa looked at Octavia. "Not long and we will receive word on what is going on." Maybe that will clear up what happened with Lincoln. Octavia gave her Heda a short nod and turned her focus on Artemis and hugged her again.

"Hello?"

Everyone’s attention was on Clarke.

"Clarke are you there?" It was Kane on the radio.

"Kane! Yes." She looked at Lexa. "We are in Polis now, Pike is in a prison and waits for his execution. How are things in Arkadia?" Clarke asked.

"Bellamy helped me gain back my power. I am Chancellor again." The mentioning of her brother’s name made Octavia’s blood boil, she snatched the radio out of Clarke’s hand.

"Kane. Get this piece of shit on the radio, so I can tell him that he has 4 hours to run and hide, because 4 hours will take me to get back to Arkadia and kill him!" She gritted her teeth.

"Octavia." Kane sighed. He was tired, it was an eventful and long night. "He is at the med bay with Lincoln. He saved his live."

Octavia was relieved that Lincoln was alive. "I will be there shortly and I don’t care if he saved him, Kane. It’s his fault that Lincoln was shot. He shot him." Octavia gave the radio back to Clarke and made her way to the double doors.

"You guys will look after Artemis for me?"

"No _Nomon_. I want to go with you." Artemis cried, tears in her eyes. Her mother shook her head no. "You will stay, I can’t risk your life too. Arkadia is still dangerous, despite that Kane is Chancellor again." She looked back to Clarke, who nodded.

Anya held Artemis in her arms and Octavia made her way out. "Shhh it's okay." Anya rocked the girl in her arms, resting her head on top of Artemis.

"Where’s JJ?" Kai looked at his two mothers. He doesn’t like depressing situations and seeing his best friend cry is depressing. ‘At least she is in good hands.’

"He is in his room. Maybe you can cheer him up with your…jokes." Lexa answered her youngest child. Kai nodded, gave Artemis one last look and made his way to his brother.

The boy arrived at the floor and stood in front of the door. He gave three quick knocks and opened the door, not waiting for an invitation. As he stepped inside, he saw that it was empty. "JJ. Hey where are you?" He frowned and looked in the restroom too, still no sign of him. So Kai made his way back to the others, he had no choice. ‘Back to a depressing atmosphere.’ He thought.

Octavia mounted a black stallion. It was one of the fastest in whole Polis. She wanted to ride without a break, to make it in half the time. And then she will be beside Lincoln, a breathing and alive Lincoln. ‘But not before I beat the shit out of Bellamy’. With that thought on her mind, she urged her horse to run faster through the woods.

"Shit." Cursed the boy on a brown mare. He rode at least two hours and the horse is tired already. JJ stopped and decided it would be wise to let the beast rest. He wants to go to Arkadia. To be helpful, so he sneaked out the tower and stole a horse, a slow one he now noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nontu - Father


	7. I Just...I Want To...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut. I'm sorry that I'm not sorry at all xD

He had to admit that he wore the poor animal out, riding straight for 30 minutes at breakneck speed. So he made several breaks for the sake of the beast.

Suddenly out of nowhere came _Pauna_. It tore through the bushes, hitting his chest as it saw it’s next potential meal. JJ had never felt so much fear in his entire life. He stood there, stock still, his muscles wouldn’t obey him. As the horse’s instincts took over, JJ saw how it fled. The boy never saw a lame horse run as fast as this.

As _Pauna_ saw the horse running, it immediately chased after it, forgetting about JJ. Only then the boy ran in the opposite direction. He fell a few times over branches and stones. The skin of his hands were ripped open and red blood covered his dirty skin. Soon it will cake to it.

A big log flew through the air. Directly at JJ. Apparently the horse ran in circles and fled into the same direction as JJ now. The boy managed to dodge it by letting himself fall. He landed head first into a stone and groaned out as pain bore through his head, it felt like his head was split in half. Adrenaline made him stand up again and he manage to continue to flee. Stumbling, rather than running this time.

The boy panted and coughed, not used to this much of exercise. He ran what felt like for hours, but were probably 20 minutes. JJ stumbles through the woods. Stopping as he leaned on a tree for support. Clutching a hand to his side and struggling for air. He wiped the blood off of his face, which came from a nasty wound on his temple. But that didn’t help much, because his entire face was full of his blood. The boy felt dizzy and on the verge to pass out at any moment. He looked behind him as a roar ringed through the air. Birds startled and flew away. Now it was dead silent. And then he heard it. His eyes widen out of fear. A whine full of agony rang through the air. The brown mare was no longer. JJ stumbled forward, falling over a branch and passed out. Everything went dark.

* * *

Kai made his way back to Anya and Artemis. As he entered the elevator he knitted his eyebrows in concern. He doesn’t like bad moods and Artemis was in one. He wants to see her smile and laugh, not cry. As the ding of the elevator indicated that he reached the floor he wanted, he stepped out of it. Walking down the hall he thought of a few jokes to cheer her up. He chuckled to himself because he knew just the right one. This joke will crack her up, it’s one of the few jokes Artemis laughed about.

Kai stood in front of the doors of the dining room and opened them. Inside were not the two people he wanted to see. There were only two handmaidens clearing the table. His stomach growled. Although he ate not more than 2 hours ago. He was always hungry.

The boy made a bee line to the roasted boar and ripped a big piece out of it, immediately stuffing it into him. The handmaidens looked at Kai and grimaced at the way he ate. No, the way he gulped the food. Surely no guard would let any random boy into this level of the tower, so they assumed he was a guest. That was their signal to go out of the room and clear the table after the boy sated his hunger.

Kai was in heaven, he stuffed as much food into him as his mouth could take. Every time his Mum and _Nomon_ would see this, they would scold him and he had to eat it slowly and chew the food extensively. But here without any adult? He could eat like someone who hadn’t eaten in days. Forgetting completely why he came here in the first place.

After Octavia left, Anya and Artemis went out the dining room, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone. They made their way into the older girl's room. Well, her soon to be room. At the moment it was like every other guest room. Sterile, without any personal aura.

The brunette had puffy eyes and the trails of her dried tears were visibly on her cheeks. She sat onto the bed and sniffed a few times. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up at the blonde in front of her. She said nothing, but her eyes showing what she wanted. Comfort. The blonde made her way to the girl and put her arm around her. Squeezing her and leaving a kiss on Artemis head. She was glad that the brunette was here, breathing and alive.

"So, what’s happening exactly?" The girl croaked, looking at Anya. "Well, we are in deep shit." She raised an eyebrow in amusement, because yeah, they were in fucking deep shit. Artemis laughed and hit Anya playfully. "I can see that Anya."

Anya’s smile dropped. "Apparently we have to save the world, help our parents because of a stupid prophecy with tattoos and all…" She trailed off as a thought came into her mind. When she and JJ had each a tattoo, inked into the skin, then surely Artemis and Kai would have one too. She took the younger girls arm and pulled her sleeve up, to reveal…nothing. Then she took the other arm, doing the same. Artemis observed her every move, confusion written on her face. Yet again, there was nothing but olive skin. "How?" Anya asked to herself.

"What is it?"

"We’ll have to find Titus." Anya sat up and an irritated Artemis followed her only to stop her.

“Wait!” The brunette held Anya’s arm, so the blonde couldn’t get to the door. As Anya turned around she was met with the most beautiful hazel eyes she has ever seen. The air was thick around them. Artemis still held Anya’s arm, not letting go.

“What is it?” Whispered the blonde and hold the gaze of the other girl.

“I just…I want to...” Artemis moved forward and slowly leaned into the blonde. Anya met her halfway. The kiss was sweet and soft. Both girls kissed the other tender, as to not to scare the other girl away. As the two parted Artemis started to giggle.

“What?” Anya smiled.

“Nothing, I just wanted to do that for a long time now.” The giggling girl answered.

“God me too.” The blonde leaned forward and captured her lips once again. This time the kiss was firmer, not afraid that the other might disappear. “Now we have to find Titus, let’s go.” Both girls hold onto the others hand and exited the room to search for the bald man.

* * *

Lexa closed the door behind her as she stepped into her room. In the middle of it was Clarke. The blonde sighed and flopped herself onto the couch. The Commander had her back to her, eyes closed.

"I'm glad Lincoln survived. It was horrible for Octavia as she watched him fall to the ground." Clarke had a sad expression on her face. "To watch someone you love die…right in front of you…is…" She choked, the last words stuck in her throat. Now Lexa turned around, empathy written on her face. She moved slowly to Clarke and kneeled right in front of the blonde.

Her hands took Clarke’s and she squeezed them. "I know." And she knew, she really knew. At her conclave, she had to kill all the other nightbloods. Had to kill the children she grew up with. Had to kill her brothers and sisters. If she hadn't done it, she wouldn't be here right now. And Gustus. The father she never had, died by her own hands. Yes, she knew what it meant to watch a loved one die in front your own eyes. Watch them take their last breath. The light leaving their eyes, until those loved ones are not more than meat, getting colder as the minutes passed.

Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes. Those green vibrant eyes. Full of emotions. Anyone who claims that the Commander is cold and heartless is wrong. So wrong. Lexa has more heart than any other person Clarke knew, beside her father. Maybe that’s why she loved her so much. Love. Yes, she has to admit it. It’s love. Clarke always had tried to deny it, but it was obvious. And now with their children as a proof, she can’t but acknowledge it.

"The blockade is up, Pike waits for his execution and Kane is Chancellor again. Everything’s goes as planned." Lexa stood and pulled Clarke with her. "Let’s get some rest, shall we?" Clarke nodded and looked to the double bed. It was beautiful, made out of massive wood. Carvings of various patterns decorates the headboard and white furs on top, that looked softer than anything she’s ever seen.

The brunette cleared her throat "If you don’t want to be alone, you can stay here." Clarke nodded dumbly. At this moment she doesn’t want to be alone. Too many hurtful memories threaten to break through the surface of her mind. "I’ll sleep on the couch then." The brunette nodded in return.

"No" Clarke immediately said, too fast for her liking. She cleared her throat, a blush forming on her cheeks. "No. Please. The bed is big enough for both of us."

Lexa nodded once and made her way to the chest on the right side of the bed, pulling a robe and a nightgown out. "I’ll change in the restroom." She gave Clarke the robe and made a bee line to the door, which linked the bedroom with the restroom.

Clarke watched Lexa close the door behind her. She looked down at the robe in her hands. It was out of silk and felt really good in her hands. She held it to her nose and inhaled. It smelled like lavender. The other smell was unique. It was Lexa. It smelled like Lexa. Clarke closed her eyes. She never really gave a thought of how Lexa smelled. No, scratch that. She always liked the way she smelled. Lexa smelled like firewood, leather, lavender and just simply Lexa. Lexa smelled oddly like home.

The blonde made quick work with her clothes and boots. She stripped to her panties and bra and stared down. To sleep with a bra would be uncomfortable, she thought. She unhooked it and laid it to the pile on the bed. She then slipped into the robe and tied it close. It felt so amazing on her skin.

Clarke heard a knock and looked in the direction of the restroom. Of course Lexa would knock, she rolled her eyes. "I’m dressed." She answered. The door opened slowly and Lexa stepped into the room again.

She wore a black beautiful nightgown, with thin straps. Clarke couldn’t stop her eyes to look her up and down. The gown had a slit on the right side from the waist down, the rest of her legs were hidden. Those legs that would go on for days and made her mouth water. On top of that, it showed a great amount of her creamy skin. She had all kind of thoughts in her head of what she wanted to do to Lexa.

Lexa wasn’t in a better condition. Her mouth was slightly open, pupils blown and she breathed short shallow breathes. She gulped. Clarke looked absolutely stunning in this robe. The turquoise complimented her blue eyes. It ended just mid thighs and showed therefore her soft looking legs. Lexa’s hands itched to touch them, to dig her nails in them. She balled them into fists and locked her jaw to concentrate on something else.

More than a minute passed in which the both of them only stared at each other. The air was thick with tension. So much that you could cut it with a butter knife. The first one who broke out of this trance was Lexa. She moved slowly to the right side of the bed, opposite from Clarke, who stood at the left. "You can lay your clothes inside the wardrobe over there." The brunette gestured with her chin to the closet right beside the bed. Proud of herself to get a complete sentence out, without to stutter.

Clarke took the pile and opened the door of the closet, laying the pile inside and closing it again. Lexa took the covers of fur back and laid inside. The blonde hesitated, but did the same shortly after. Together they laid in the brunettes bed, Clarke on the left side and Lexa on the right side, neither of them speaking. Both of their bodies tense with the realization that the other laid beside them.

Several minutes passed, which felt like an eternity. Clarke sighed in frustration. She looked over to Lexa and before she could change her mind, she rolled over. The blonde laid her head on the brunette’s shoulder and one arm over her middle. The blonde could feel how tense Lexa was, hell she was tense herself, but after a minute Lexa relaxed and slung a protective arm around Clarke. The brunette traced Clarke’s arm with her thumb, drawing random patterns on her skin. It felt good and soothing. At this moment Clarke realized, that she felt safe. Truly safe for the first time in her entire life.

The blonde raised her head slightly to look at Lexa and what she saw was nothing but Lexa. Her soul bare in front of her to see. She looked vulnerable and trusting at the same time. Love is not weakness. And with this on her mind, the blonde laid her hand on Lexa's cheek and leaned in. She took her soft bottom lip between her own two lips.

Lexa responded immediately with a whimper and kissed back. It was slow and sensitive both enjoying the intimacy. Clarke felt Lexa’s tongue on her lips and opened them automatically to let her in. Her tongue explored Clarke’s mouth with such gentleness, that Clarke couldn’t help but to whimper this time. Hands roaming by now, Lexa’s left hand wandered to Clarke’s hips and squeezed them. The blonde pulled her closer as a response by cupping her neck with the hand that was on her cheek seconds ago. The kiss got hotter, tongues fighting, mouths sucking, hands roaming and squeezing. It was quiet in the room expect for heavy pants, moans and whimpers.

As the need for oxygen was too much to bear, they pulled away. They both looked into each other’s eyes. Blue meets green. Sky meets earth. The hand on Clarke’s hip wandered lower, till Lexa reached her soft thighs. She bit her bottom lip at how soft Clarke was, at how good it felt, how right it felt. Lexa leaned forward and attached her mouth on Clarke’s jaw. She kissed and sucked and bit down her throat and Clarke moaned loudly, growing wetter.

The brunette rolled her on her back and pressed herself into Clarke. Clarke felt on fire, she had to be touched, has to feel Lexa’s skin on her own. As Lexa sucked on her pulse point, she couldn’t hold it any longer "Please." Clarke moaned and bucked her hips up, seeking friction. Lexa pulled away, out of breath and looked at Clarke. She was beautiful. Hair all messy from their make out session, cheeks flushed, eyes black with desire and arousal.

She touched Clarke’s left cheek with her right hand and brushed over it. The blonde closed her eyes, panting. Lexa slit her hand over her throat, down her collarbone and to the space between her breasts. Clarke shuddered at the sensation. Lexa slipped inside the robe and cupped her right breast. It fit perfectly in her hand and she gave it a testing squeeze. A groan was the answer. Lexa’s left hand made quick work to untie the robe and she opened it to reveal Clarke’s perfect body.

The blonde slipped her robe from under her and threw it away. Not caring where it landed. Then she stripped Lexa out of her nightgown and did the same to it, throwing it carelessly on the floor. The only thing that Lexa wore were short briefs. Clark’s eyes grew dark with the sight in front of her. Perky little breasts with brown nipples and abs to die for.

Lexa mirrored her expression. The pale creamy skin, which felt softer than anything the brunette had ever felt and seen in her life. Full beautiful breasts with pink nipples that begged for attention. Everything of Clarke Griffin was perfect.

The brunette squeezed Clarke’s breast again, this time a little harder than before. She took the hard nipple between her forefinger and thumb and rolled it. Then she moved her head on Clarke’s left breast and enveloped the other nipple inside her mouth, starting immediately to suck on it. A deep throaty moan came out of Clarke, it was music in her ears. She switched her mouth with her hand to give them the same attention.

The blonde thrusted her hips up, she was soaking wet to the point that she felt uncomfortable in her panties. "Please. Lexa." She moaned. Lexa stopped what she was doing and looked at Clarke. "Tell me what you want, _Klark_." She breathed out, clicking the k and rolling the r in a way only she could. It turned Clarke all the more on.

"I need you to touch me." The blonde said, her voice dripping with arousal. Lexa nodded a short nod. She looked at Clarke’s panties and pulled them down in one go, revealing the patch of short blonde hair between Clarke’s thighs. She then moved her right hand to her left thigh. Clarke spread her legs to reveal her glistering and soaking pussy. Lexa’s mouth watered and she bit her lip to stop the moan that threatens to come out, to no avail. "You’re beautiful, _Klark_ _kom_ _Skaikru_." She stroked the blonde’s thigh lovingly and looked in dark blue eyes.

Lexa moved her hand to the heat and slipped two fingers over her wetness. Clarke groaned in pleasure to be already touched where she needed Lexa the most. The brunette spread her lips and moved up and down to the entrance and back to the blonde’s clit. She repeated this a few times until Clarke’s lips were swollen and her clit standing out of the hood, begging to get more attention. Lexa pressed her thumb over the blonde’s clit and circled it skillfully. Clarke moaned and groaned loudly in pleasure. She choked on her next words, trying to get them out "Fuck! Lexa! Please, I need…need you...inside me." At this request Lexa teased Clarke’s entrance with her forefinger. She slipped it inside of her and started to thrust slowly in and out, getting more of her finger inside Clarke every time she thrusted back in. All the while circling her clit and squeezing her breast. "Mo -mooore!" The blonde half whimpered half groaned. And Lexa obeyed.

The next time she pulled out, she thrusted back in with two fingers. Feeling Clarke sucking her in, she moaned herself "_Klark_, you’re so tight." She found a rhythm, which Clarke approved of, if the screaming of her name was anything to go by. Lexa knew that Clarke was not far from her climax and she sped up, hitting all the right spots. Hitting her g-spot over and over again. The only sounds were Clarke’s loud moans and the wet noises while Lexa thrusted inside of her. Lexa wanted to see Clarke come undone, so she bended over her. They were eye to eye now and Lexa kissed Clarke sloppily, all tongue. "Look at me." She said softly and Clarke obeyed. As she opened her eyes Lexa couldn’t see the normal shade of blue in her eyes anymore. She saw a much darker shade now. It was fascinating, she was doing this to her. She curled her fingers inside Clarke and that was it.

"I'M COMING! FUCK! OOH! LEEEXAAAAAA!" Clarke arched her back upwards, her inner walls clenched around Lexa’s fingers and her clit pulsating under her thumb. Clarke's cum soaked Lexa’s fingers and hand. The brunette slowed her thrusts, guiding Clarke through her orgasm. She stopped circling her clit as she became too sensitive and pulled out of her. Lexa brought her dripping fingers to her mouth and sucked them in, tasting Clarke. She moaned as she closed her eyes. It was heaven. The delicious juice of the blonde on Lexa’s taste buds made her even wetter. She pulled her fingers out with a wet pop and looked at Clarke, who had her mouth open.

Clarke never felt more desired as she felt now. She pulled Lexa by her hair and kissed her hard. Tasting herself on Lexa’s tongue made her moan. "It’s my turn." She whispered seductively against the brunette’s lips. Lexa only nodded dumbly and Clarke flipped them over skillfully. She kissed Lexa again, biting her bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth. Lexa groaned as Clarke pulled at it and let it go. The blonde trailed a path of kisses along Lexa’s jaw, down to her throat and moved her hands to her sides, raking her nails over her ribs. She slipped a leg between Lexa’s legs hearing a gasp at the new friction she granted the brunette.

Lexa rubbed against Clarke’s thigh and Clarke could feel the wetness leaking through Lexa’s underwear. She made her way down, licking and biting and took a nipple into her mouth. She wants to make Lexa feel good, just like Lexa made her feel good minutes ago. Clarke only had sex with two girls before. The first time at the age of 15 when she was on the Ark. As a confused teenager who experimented back then. Both with girls and boys, to find out what she liked. The second time was with Niylah. It was a poor attempt to forget her pain, to feel something, to feel a little comfort.

She raked her teeth over Lexa’s stomach and slipped her tongue inside her belly button. Lexa’s skin tasted salty and sweet and Clarke couldn’t but groan at the taste. The brunette brought her hand to Clarke’s head, stroking it. "Klark." She breathed out. The blonde looked up into her eyes, into this green beautiful eyes. "I want to taste you." She bit her bottom lip to hide a smile as Lexa moaned at her request. "_Beja_, _Klark_." Lexa breathed out.

This was all Clarke needed as she settled both her hands on Lexa’s hips. She stroked her thumbs over her pubic bones and slipped them inside the hem of her underwear. Lexa helped Clarke get rid of the offending piece of cloth and soon she was in nothing but the suit she was born in. Short dark hair in between her thighs were revealed. Clarke leaned over them and inhaled. Inhaling the sweet smell of her lover.

Lexa whimpered at that action and Clarke looked up, a smile on her lips. She kissed each thigh lovingly and Lexa spread her legs apart. She was dripping to the point that the fur under her revealed a stain. Clarke licked her lips. She looked a last time at Lexa before leaning in and giving an experimenting lick. The first moment her tongue made contact, the taste of Lexa hit her. It was sweet and salty. It was amazing. She licked through her lips and the moan she heard spurted her on.

The blonde flatted her tongue and circled her clit. Lexa buckled her hips into Clark’s mouth, signaling her that she wanted more. Clarke got the message and licked faster. She took the brunette’s clit into her mouth, between her teeth and rolled it gently, letting it go with a loud wet pop.

"_Jok_!" Lexa swore and fisted Clarke's hair. Clarke moved her mouth over Lexa’s lips again, slurping all of the delicious juice. Without warning, she slipped the tip of her tongue inside Lexa. The loud moan that came from the brunette indicated, that she was surprised at her bold action, but liking it because she pressed Clarke’s head further into her pussy. Clarke moved her left hand from Lexa’s hip and started to circle her clit in rhythm of her tongue. Lexa immediately took Clarke’s other hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. The faster Clarke thrusted her tongue inside Lexa and the harder she pressed her thumb on her clit, the harder Lexa squeezed her hand and the louder she moaned her name.

At this point Lexa thrusted her hips with every thrust Clarke gave her and it was clear, that she would come undone in the next few seconds. Clarke moaned and the vibration rippled through Lexa and that was it. Clarke pushed her over the edge, thrusting her tongue as deep inside her fluttering walls as possible. The brunette came, screaming Clark’s name.

A clear liquid shot out of Lexa and hit the blonde’s tongue. It was so much, that it covered Clarke’s chin and dripped down her neck and her chest. Lexa squirted. The Commander of the thirteen Clans squirted. Clarke made her squirt.

The blonde was quick to swallow all of her reward, eating the girl under her out as if she was her last meal. When it became too much for Lexa she whimpered and pushed Clarke’s head gently. "T -too mu -uch." She choked out.

Clarke licked her lips, she had a smug expression on her face. You could say she was proud of herself.

Lexa didn’t face Clarke, too embarrassed with what happened. "I’m sorry. I-."

"Hey stop." Clarke interrupted her and moved, so she laid beside her. She took her cheeks into her hand and made her face her. "I liked it."

"You did?" Lexa asked shyly, surprise written on her face.

"Yes." The blonde chuckled. "If it wasn’t obvious, I just ate you out. You taste really good by the way." To prove her point, Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa, deep and slow.

Lexa tasted herself on Clarke’s lips and tongue and moaned. Both leaned back, looking in each other’s eye. "I like your taste too, Klark." Lexa whispered against her lips and caressed the blonde’s cheek. She licked her lips.

"Well, I think we could go for a second round?" Clarke asked lightly, playing with Lexa’s curls. But before both could move a muscle the door sprang open.

Lexa managed just in time to pull a fur over their naked bodies before their daughter and Artemis entered the room. Both stared wide eyed at the intruders. The teenagers shrieked at the sight of the pair in bed and covered their eyes.

"Ewww. Could you please not. Why do I have to endure this? My poor eyes! What have I done wrong?" Anya groaned dramatically, even when she saw nothing.

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other. Both red with embarrassment, clutching the fur to their naked forms. Anya peaked through her fingers and as she decided that she wouldn’t see anything because of the fur, she moved them away from her face and signaled Artemis to do the same. Looking at everything but her mum’s, she spoke. After all she did came here with a purpose.

"JJ isn’t in his room, he’s nowhere to be seen."

"What? Where is he?" The older blonde asked in panic. Clarke’s mother instincts took over, all embarrassment forgotten. As realization hit her she knitted her eyebrows in concern "Oh no, JJ."

Lexa looked at Clarke "He is on his way to Arkadia." She stated and voiced out what Clarke thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beja - Please  
Jok - Fuck


	8. So We Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scene a lot of you have been waiting for. I think the titel is well chosen.  
Have fun guys :)

It was dark by the time the boy woke up. Wolves howled in the distance and crickets chirped. The forest was alive. JJ groaned and touched his head. He had a massive headache, if not a concussion. He stood up slowly and regretted it the instant his vision turned black and he collapsed back against a tree.

“Fuck.” He swore and started a seconds attempt to stand up again. This time it was much better. JJ leaned against the tree for support. This time his vision didn’t turn fully black and he could observe his surroundings. “Where am I?”

He looked up at the night sky, seeing the stars. How beautiful and bright they were and then he got an idea. ‘I could use the stars to get my orientation back.’

“This is Orion, so I have to go north to reach Arkadia.” He observed. Lucky for him that he was a smart young man, who read books throughout his life.

So the boy moved forward, the pulsating feeling inside his head his constant companion. It was a chilly night and he started to feel it. His only garment were a light sweater and under it he wore a T-shirt. The boy hugged himself to trap his body heat, but to no avail. And to top it off, his face was sticky with his own blood. Totally covered in red, mixed with dirt.

He urged himself on nonetheless, stumbling through the dark forest making his way to Arkadia. He left with a purpose and he swore he would fulfill it. ‘Get Kane out of prison and help him regain his power as chancellor back. Bellamy will be a problem though, but I will think about what I’ll do when I get there.’ He thought, not knowing that everything has being taken care of.

* * *

Anya and Artemis were waiting outside Lexa’s room, so her mums could get dressed. “What did he think to leave? And alone? Without anybody to protect him…” The blonde was pacing around. Concerned for her twin. He was literally helpless right now and she wasn’t there to protect him from raiders or wild animals.

“Hey.” Artemis rested her hands on Anya’s shoulders, so she has no other choice but to stop and look at her. Being carful not to hurt the blonde, who was still sporting the bullet wound. “He is a nerd, you know that. He is smart enough to ride straight to Arkadia and avoid every danger.”

Anya chuckled at that, because yes he is a nerd, the biggest one she knows. But that didn’t make her feel better. Artemis pulled the blonde into herself and she felt that Anya started to relax at the comfort she provided. “Shit I’m such an idiot.” Anya cursed herself. “I’m here stressing about my brother. Your father was fucking shot yesterday and I should comfort you, not the other way around.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I know my father will get better. I’m not vanishing or something, that means he will be okay. But JJ. God who knows where he is. Of course I comfort you and you should let me. You always try to be strong, to not break. Allow yourself to fall. I will be there to catch you.” Artemis kissed the blonde on her temple and pulled her even closer, not letting go.

The door sprang open and both jumped apart looking at the two women who excited the room.

“I radioed Kane, he said JJ didn’t arrived at Arkadia.” The older blonde stressed. “He promised to radio me if he does.”

“We have to go, we can’t just wait here and do nothing!” The younger blonde got impatient and tense again. Artemis squeezed her good shoulder to indicate that she is there for her.

“I will lead a search party. Don’t worry, we will get him back Anya. He only has three ours ahead of us, he can’t got far.” Lexa insured her.

“_Heda_, _the_ _horses_ _and_ _men_ _are_ _ready_.” The warrior, named _Daxos_, spoke in trigedasleng to Lexa. The Commander ordered him to get the search party ready as fast as possible. “_A_ _massage_ _arrived_ _from_ _New_ _TonDC_. _They_ _say_ _that_ _Pauna_ _roared_ _not_ _even_ _twenty _ _miles_ _from_ _the_ _village_.” He added quickly. He sent a messenger crow to New TonDC, to ask about the boy’s whereabouts and received one nearly instantly.

Lexa’s eyes widened at the mentioning of the huge gorilla. If someone wants to get to Arkadia they have to pass the grounder village. She turned to Clarke who had a similar expression on her face. Last time the two of them barley survived an encounter with this monster. “We have to move. NOW!” The Commander ordered in her Heda voice. Inside her mind a constant prayer ‘Please be okay. Please be okay’

“I’ll come with you.” Clarke was determined to get to her son. Before Lexa could say anything to talk her out of it she passed the warrior and made her way to the elevator.

The doors of the elevator sprang open, Titus and Kai stepped out “Anya, I have found the answer to your question in the old writings. Artemis and your brother don’t bear the symbol because it is the two of you, you and JJ, who are the Travelers. The others are only guests and will disappear with you when you fulfilled your duties. If the last part of the sacred symbol glows you have to touch them and they will travel back with you.” The bald man explains. Anya and Artemis asked him why the brunette didn’t bear the mark. He said that he didn’t know why, but will study the old writings to find out. After that Kai appeared and told them about JJ’s disappearance.

“_Mochof_, _Titus_.” The blonde thanked him and then got passed him inside the elevator, beating Clarke to be the first.

“Absolutely not, Anya. You are still injured and in no condition to be riding with us.” The older blonde would not allow her daughter to further get hurt or to get in danger again. Pauna is no joke, it’s a killing machine full of blood thirst.

“Like hell I stay here! I’m the oldest, I have to protect him.” She countered back.

“Mum’s right, Anya. It’s too dangerous.” Kai agrees with their mother. He knows how protective Anya would get if JJ or himself would get in danger. They fought a lot as siblings, but if someone wants to mess with them, Anya would make should they would pay for that.

“Anya, come on, I’ll bring you back to your room.” Artemis takes her hand and leads her away. The blonde let’s herself taken by the brunette, the strong façade breaking. She is tired, so damn tired.

“We should get going.” The Commander announced and went inside the elevator with Clarke. “_To_ _the_ _ground_ _floor_.” She commands to the men who pull the ropes and bring the elevator down.

* * *

At the gate of Arkadia are several guards, armed with riffles and authorized to use them if something or someone would come too close to the fence. Four guards down on the ground at the gates, six up inside look-outs and ten others at the fences which surrounds Arkadia, isolating it from the harsh land around them.

One of the guards in the look-outs shouts at his comrades, he’s looking through binoculars. “OPEN THE GATES!” The four guards at the gates do as they told and open the metal gates. A black horse rides with full speed inside Arkadia, it’s rider not even waiting for the gates to open properly. The rider brings the beast to an halt and dismounts swiftly.

“I know you are furious, I can under-.” Kane came to meet her as soon as she would arrive, to prevent her to go straight to Bellamy.

“I don’t care, Kane. Bring him here.” She said unexpectedly calm, but insider her rages a fire. A fire full of hate and anger. She will hold him accountable, he must pay the price. For Lincolns attempted manslaughter and for betraying her in the process. She demands justice.

“He is in medical bay. Never has he left Lincolns side. Please consider-.” He was cut off once more, because Octavia storms forward to the direction of the medical bay. Kane follows, he struggles to keep up with her. “Please Octavia! He saved his life, he gave a transfusion and prevented Lincoln to die of blood loss. Please consider this!” He begged, tried to appease her and to save Bellamy from her wrath.

But the brunette urges herself on, she storms inside the ruins which was once the Ark. A huge space station, buzzing above earth and containing it’s waiting children. Children who destroyed their mother, making her a harsh and unforgiving place in which nobody survived. Or so they believed.

She passed several doors and dozens of people. People she knew, but their faces were blurry. Her only destination was the medical bay at the end of the hallway, everything else was not important. Kane was not important. His pleas were not important. The people around her, who stared at her, were not important. Nothing was important. The only important thing was to get to Bellamy and make him pay.

“Octavia, I am sor-.” A fist collided with his face before he could finish his sentence. He stumbled backwards, inside the medical bay he excited mere seconds ago. Falling to the ground. The people who were inside could only gasps at what they saw. Bellamy’s lip busted open and blood was oozing out. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and the moment he wanted to stand up, the moment he was on his knees, he received another fist. Colliding with his nose this time.

“Enough!” Abby yelled and stood between the two Blakes. “There are people who are sick, people who fight for their life’s and you come here and do this? Do not disturb my patients.”

“Get. Out. Off. My. Way.” The younger brunette seethed of anger.

“It’s okay.” The older Blake said. “I deserve it. Let us go outside and get done with it.” He stood up, wiping carefully at his broken nose and got passed his sister. Octavia glared at him as he passed her and followed him outside. They passed Kane who stood outside the open door. “Octav-“ Bellamy stopped him with a hand, the other palmed his broken nose. His eyes pleaded him to understand that what Octavia does is not unnecessary violence. It is what he deserved. What will hopefully help his sister to heal and maybe heal their broken bond as siblings. Maybe someday she could forgive him.

So they passed chancellor Kane. They passed all the people who stopped what they were doing, to look at what had happened. Passed the door and passed the ruins of the Ark, outside in the open.

* * *

The brunette opened the door for herself and the blonde, never letting go of her hand. She lead them to the bed and sat down, patting the empty space beside her. Anya followed suit. Artemis stroked over her hair, tucking a strand of hair behind the blondes ear.

“How are you? Does your shoulder still hurts?”

“Yeah a little.” Anya hung her head, not looking at her friend, who sat beside her. Friend. Are they still friends or something more? Surely friends don’t kiss each other on the mouth and get this weird fuzzy feeling inside.

Artemis stood up and signaled her to do the same. She pulled the covers off the bed and kneeled down to untie Anya’s shoe laces, who got out of her shoes quickly. As she got up again she was face to face with the blonde. They looked each other in the eyes, Artemis was the first to break eye contact and stepped around the other girl.

“Let me help you take off your jacket.” She said gently and pulled at her sleeves just as gently. Anya got out of her jacket and stood there with her gray tank top. Soon Artemis did the same, she got out of her shoes and jacket and lead the blonde to the bed.

Both laid down, Artemis on her back and Anya on her side. The blonde cuddled up into her, resting her head inside the crook of the brunettes neck. Artemis laid a protective arm around the older girl.

“I thought I’d lost you yesterday…” She whispered. “And now. Now I think I will lose him.” Tears form in her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

“You didn’t lose me and neither will you lose JJ. I promise, he will be okay.” She tried to reassure her, to comfort her. Both laid like that, cuddled up into one another until both were asleep. Tired of the events which happened. Physically and mentally drained.

* * *

It was nearly dawn when the search party swarmed out. It would be dangerous, raiders lurked in the dark. Predators creeped in the forest, hunting for their next meal, but the blonde and the brunette didn’t care. They only cared for the boy. Their boy. To find him and bring him back. Unharmed. Alive.

The Commander rode on her white stallion, behind her was Clark. She hold onto the brunette and fisted her sash. Searching for comfort as much as holding onto her as they rode as fast as they possibly could. “What if _Pauna_ got him?” Clarke asked worried. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him.

“We will find him, Klark. Do not worry.” ‘And I will make sure to kill _Pauna_ this time’ The brunette thought. _Pauna_ raged on for nearly twenty years. Terrorizing her people long enough. Killing not only for survival, but for sports too. She will kill the beast and put an end to it now and for all. With this promise she urged her horse to ride faster and her men followed suit. Riding as fast as their horses allowed them. Following their Heda into every danger, even into death and serving her as the nightblood in her demands them to. Lexa was born for this, her black blood gave her the right. The right by birth to become Heda and lead her people into a better future. A future, she swore herself, in which peace reigned and children could flourish. For her and Clarke. For their children. She will make sure of that.

Suddenly she remembers, that Anya bears the burden too. She will not allow it, can’t allow it. The conclave. She would forbid that her daughter will be part of it after her death. Now she has two options. Keeping it a secret that Anya has black blood. To never let her play with other children. Never let her outside and if someone sees, she has no other choice but to kill them. Or she will change her politics. The culture of her people, so Anya can not only survive. No. So her daughter can live. At this moment she swore to choose the latter.

The brunette was pulled out of her thought when she heard a deep roar.

“_Pauna_.” Lexa said with distaste and signaled her men to stop. “_Daxos_. _Take_ _five_ _men_ _with you and_ _get_ _Klark_ _to_ _safety_. _Find_ _the_ _boy_. _We_ _will_ _meet_ _at_ _Arkadia_ _afterwards_.” She commands in trigedasleng and laid a hand onto Clarke’s, which still fisted her sash. “Klark-“

“No Lexa. I won’t lose you too. Not again. Don’t do this, please.” The blonde said with desperation in her voice. She won’t lose her, can’t lose her. Not when she got her back. Not when she forgave her. She hated her after the mountain. Wanted nothing more than to see her suffer, like she suffered. But now? Now she wants nothing more than to know that she is safe.

“Klark. Dismount. Now.” She has to do it. She swore that nobody will ever have to suffer by Pauna’s hand. Never again. “_Daxos_, _take_ _her._” The warrior dismounted his horse. Daxos was a large man with broad shoulders. He could lift 200 pound with ease. So he grabbed Clarke from behind and pulling her off the horse, following his _Heda’s_ orders.

She trashed in his grip “GET OFF ME! LEXA YOU CAN’T DO THIS! PLEASE!”

“_Gentle_!” She barked at him. Lexa would never let anything happen to the blonde, but she had no choice then to get her to safety against her will. So she glanced one more time at her love, a promise in her eyes ‘I will come back to you, ai hodnes. I promise’ and with that she ordered the remaining men to ride in the direction of the beast. Tonight Pauna will be taking their last breath.

* * *

“Octavia.” The man croaked. He opened his eyes and searched his surroundings. He saw other people, who laid in beds. Sick people, who are in the process of recovery. His people.

The man tried to sit upright, but a searing pain forbid it, he hissed and bend over.

“Careful, Lincoln! Don’t pull your stitches.” Abby rushed to him and checked his bandage of any blood. She can’t afford, that they open or the grounder will bleed to death. This time for real.

“What happened? Where is Octavia?” He asked confused. What happened and why was he in medical bay? And the pain in his chest. It hurt like hell! Then it came all back. The memories of what had happened. Bellamy dragged him out of his cell, holding a gun against his back and pushed him forward. Out of Arkadia. There was Octavia, she was screaming and then he was on his knees. A pain in his chest was all he felt next, after that cold darkness consumed him.

“Bellamy shot you. By accident. I’m sorry, I had to tackle him. It was an accident. He gave you a blood transfusion, preventing that you would die of blood loss.” Miller joined the doctor and put a hand onto Lincoln who still bend over in pain. “You know? He never left your side, he made sure you would survive.”

“Where is Octavia?”

“Don’t worry, she is okay. I will give you another shot of morphine, so you can get back to sleep again. I can’t afford that you pull your stitches, it was complicated enough to do them.” Abby prepared a syringe, took a cloth and dipped it into a disinfectant and rubbed it onto Lincoln’s arm. She then injected the clear liquid into the man’s bloodstream, making him relax instantly and he drifted back into a peaceful slumber. Free from the pain in his chest and worries in his thoughts.

“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” She shoved him against the wall of the cave.

The cave was near Arkadia, not even five minutes away. As the two of them made their way to it, nobody spoke. A deafening and tense silence. The moment the siblings reached the cave, Octavia shoved him inside. Unleashing her wrath onto him. Bellamy swore to atone for his mistakes. He would let Octavia do everything with him. Punch him or kick him. Even torture him, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that he fucked up and with that he could make it better. Only for a moment. But that was enough for him.

The younger brunette punched him against the gut, making him double over in pain. Then she kicked his face, which was at waist-high now, with her knee. He fell to the ground. Put himself completely at her mercy. Surrendering and not resisting. As the older Blake laid there on the ground, Octavia kicked him in his gut again. Over and over. Making him howl out in pain. He clutched at his stomach and spit out blood.

“You don’t deserve anything. Not anymore. I’ll make sure of that. You will never be happy again.”

Another kick and with that another painful moan. She gave him a few minutes to recover, up until he tried to stand up again. Then she took him by the collar and dragged him up. As he stood she punched him several times, to the point he could hear nothing but the ringing in his ears and the constant cracking of his already broken nose.

Bellamy stood on shaky legs. His nose was bloody and broken, lips busted open and his cheeks sported a few open wounds. The entirety of his face was red with his own blood. He felt dizzy and on the verge of passing out. Not only has he donated a lot of blood for Lincoln last night, now he’s losing a lot of blood which oozes out of his nose.

“I’m sorry, O.” He coughed up blood. Bellamy definitely has internal damage. Maybe one of his organs was torn.

“You’re dead to me. You are not my brother anymore.” She still had him by his collar, because the older brunette didn’t had the strength to stand on his own. Then she dropped him and he fell to the ground, passing out. Her hands were bloody, but not from her own blood. No, it was the blood of a person who she wanted to suffer for their entire life.

As Octavia left the cave, she passed Kane, who must have followed them. “I hope it’s over now.” The chancellor said tired and rushed inside the cave, to get to Bellamy.

“Now it’s over.” She said calmly, all her anger gone. She was drained of all her energy and the last bit she had left, was for her way back to Arkadia. Back to Lincoln.

As she made her way inside the Ark again, she stopped at the community restroom to wash the blood and sweat off of her. She felt better now. Now that she knows that Lincoln will get better and that the two of them will have a future together. A future with Artemis. A family.

Octavia rushed as fast as she could inside med bay. She stood at the entrance and looked around. Searched for her love. All she could see were sick grounders. Lincolns people, who were imprisoned, just like him. “Lincoln is at the back, behind the curtain.” Abby gestured into the direction she described. Octavia nodded at that and made her way to him. She pulled the curtain back and revealed the bed in which he laid. Lincoln was pale like a sheet and looked so small. Her heart clenched at the sight. She sat in the chair which was directly near the bed. The chair Bellamy sat the entire time. Octavia took his hand in hers, feeling his warmth. Warmth that indicated that he was alive. She saw how his chest rose and fell, saw him breathe. Then she kissed his hand, which she still held. Promised to never let go.

* * *

Another roar rang through the air. It was nearly dark as the Commander urged her warriors to ride faster. She was at the front, leading five other men into danger. Directly into _Pauna’s_ arms. All her warriors swore to live and die for their _Heda_ and so they would follow her everyway. Even through hell. She signaled them to stop and the horses came to a halt. Lexa titled her head to the side, strained her ears to hear even the quietest noise.

“**ROAR**” _Pauna_ tore through the bushes, hitting it’s chest and looking at them with blood red eyes. It grumbled deep with it’s open mouth. Showing his massive sharp teeth. Teeth, which can cut through bones like a knife through butter.

“_I_ _want_ _to_ _see_ _it_ _dead_. _Tonight_ _is_ _the_ _last_ _time_ _it_ _killed_!” _Heda_ gave the last order to her warriors, pulled two swords out of their sheaths and galloped forward. Her horse was not afraid, it was bred for war. Bred for this. After a second her men did the same, pulling out their weapons. A spear, two swords, a bow and a morning star.

Lexa rode her horse around the beast and slashed it into it’s side as she did so. The man with the bow nocked one arrow after the other, releasing a rain onto it. Several bows landed into it’s flesh and one inside it’s head. Not deep enough to kill it, it’s skin and muscles too thick to be penetrated completely. The other two men with the swords followed the example of Lexa. They rode on each side of _Pauna_ and slashed it, but _Pauna_ was quick enough to grab one of them. It held it in it’s massive hands and tore him in two. A sickening crack and a cry full of agony could be heard through the dead of the night.

_ Pauna_ turned around, facing Lexa and the other swordsman. It roared again and then it ran into their direction, determined to catch one of them and kill. It completely forgot about the other man with the spear, who used his chance and rammed it as deep inside the beast as he could physically muster. All the while the bowman released one arrow after the other, making sure to keep a fare amount of distance.

_Pauna_ roared in pain. Now it was angry and swatted it’s hand into the spearman, flinging him through the air. He smacked against a big stone and was dead on impact. The other man with the morning star knew he wouldn’t stand a chance with his close combat weapon, but he swore to fight till death and so he did. He urged himself on, despite the fear he felt deep inside his heart. He swung the spikey metal ball and managed to hit it against the beast’s hand as it tried to smack him from his horse too, just as his fellow warrior. The man passed _Pauna_ and was now beside Lexa and the swordsman.

It’s four against this beast now.

“_Again_!” She shouted as she urged her white horse on again. As she rode against the beast, she sat up on her horse, so her feet were on it’s back. She was still in a crouching position as she rode against _Pauna_. Just as it wanted to grab her, she leaped into the air, flew directly at the head of the beast. With outstretched swords, she stabbed it in the eyes, blinding it for life.

“**ROAR**” The beast clutched at it’s face, tried to get the offending sharp metal out of his eyes. _Pauna_ grabbed the Commander, making her cry out in pain as it squeezed her tight. Black blood flowed out her nose and mouth and three of her ribs broke at the assault. Lexa hold onto her swords, pushing it deeper inside the skull of the monster. It let out a loud cry, fell backwards and took the Commander with it to the ground.

The beast was dead.

The three remaining warriors made quick work to free their Heda of the dead monsters grip. One of them tend to her wounds, he bandaged her torso, so her rips will heal properly. The others retrieved her white stallion.

“_You_ _two_.” She wheezed out, clutching her side because of her broken ribs. “_Collect_ _the_ _fallen_ _and_ _bring_ _them_ _to the nearest village. Let it be known that Pauna is dead.”_ She faced the other man. “_And_ _you will_ _come_ _with_ _me_, _to_ _continue_ _the_ _search_ _of_ _the_ _boy_.” All men nodded and did as their Heda commanded.

* * *

JJ stumbled forward, falling over the root of a big tree. He clutched his head, cause it felt like it was split in half and at any moment would open up. Five minutes passed since he woke up and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, so he could see his surroundings better. The throbbing and pain in his head is making him go crazy, but he promised to at least try. At least try to reach Arkadia.

JJ was on the road by now and urged his tired body to go on. His body which screamed at him to stop and rest, even if it would never wake up again. The boy turned around and saw light in the distance. Four red dots, which moved at high speed. He strained his eyes at the fast approaching light and he saw that the dots were indeed torches, which men on horses held to light their way.

“Stop the horses!” Clarke called out as she saw a figure at the side of the road. The warriors did as _Wanheda_ commanded and stopped their horses instantly. The blonde, who was still held in a firm grip by _Daxos_, was been released and dismounted as fast as humanly possible. She ran to the person. Her mind calmed for the moment as she realized he was indeed alive.

“Mum.” He fell to his knees and tears were falling down his cheeks. The boy was safe now. His eyes dropped as his body commanded him to rest since he woke up. Everything was too overwhelming, even thinking at this point.

Clarke sprinted forward and was just in time to catch her son. She held him in her arms and relieve washed over her. He was here. Breathing. Alive.

She noticed how bloody his head is and searched for a wound. There on his forehead was a big gash, covering his entire face in blood. The blood dried and formed a dark red crust on top of it, preventing the blood to pour out. His entire face was a dark shade of red. The blood was mixed with dirt as the boy fell a couple of times. Clarke was worried that he might get an infection, but now he was there and she held him tighter into her.

“_Daxos_.” The blonde, who still was kneeling on the ground and holding the boy, addressed the big man. “Ride to Arkadia as fast as you can. Get to Doctor Abby Griffin and tell her she has to be ready to treat a head wound.”

“_Sha_, _Wanheda_.” He whipped the rein onto the horse, startling the poor beast, so it would run as fast as it could in the direction of Arkadia.

One of the other man dismounted and helped Clarke to lift the boy up and onto one of the horses. They were being carful as to not hurt the boy further. “You two will ride back and aid your _Heda_ in the fight of _Pauna_. Hurry!” She commanded and with that she rode with the other two men as fast as possible, following _Daxos_, who had a fare amount of head start and couldn’t be seen anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter :)  
I’m currently working on the ninth and last chapter, but I don’t think I can finish it until tomorrow. Sometimes it’s even hard to formulate sentences in my own language hehe  
I work on it as hard as I can, to give it a good ending. So I ask for two or three more days :)

**Author's Note:**

> Nomon - mother  
Jus drein jus daun - blood must have blood  
Ai hodnes – my love  
Goufa – child  
Jock em – Fuck it


End file.
